ISTRI KE-4 UNTUK BAPAK
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Bapak Jaehwan yang sudah punya 3 orang istri pengen nambah satu lagi biar jadi 4? Istri-istrinya setuju nggak? calon istri keempatnya mau?
1. one

**one**

* * *

 _ **warn: alur ngebut, gaje, tidak mengandung unsur kearifan lokal, tidak patut dicontoh!**_

 _ **rated T ++ menuju ke M**_

* * *

"Dek, Mbak, Nyai, Bapak ke kolam dulu ya. Yang akur kalian," pamit bapak lalu mencium satu per satu kening ketiga istrinya bergantian mulai dari istri pertama.

"Iya, Pak, hati-hati jangan sampe kepleset terus nyebur kolam lagi." - Ponyo.

"Jangan capek-capek ya, Pak. Nguras kolamnya besok aja, nanti malem kan jatahnya sama saya." - Mbak Sungwoon.

"Nanti saya nyusul kesana setelah cuci baju ya, Pak. Bapak jangan panas-panasan, nanti gosong kaya Woojin dekil." - Nyai.

"Iya. Bapak jalan dulu ya, daaa..." Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang istrinya yang masih berdiri berjajar di samping meja makan.

Sepeninggal sang kepala keluarga ketiganya mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Jisung nyuci baju. Sungwoon beresin kamar. Ponyo nonton kembarannya lewat ipad bapak.

* * *

***********************

* * *

"Saya mau ke kolam bantuin bapak, ada yang mau nitip?"

"Ini makan siangnya udah jadi, dibawain sekalian aja," Sungwoon teriak dari dapur.

"Cepetan ya."

Sungwoon tergopoh-gopoh nyusulin Nyai Jisung yang udah di belakang pintu siap mau jalan sambil bawa rantang plastik tupp*rware susun empat warna warni. "Makasih ya, Nyai..."

"Kok ada empat?"

"Dua nasi dua lauk, biar kalian makannya sendiri sendiri nggak sepiring berdua cem orang susah. Inget ya, malem ini jatah aku yang sama bapak!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet ae." Jisung langsung pergi ninggalin istri kedua bapak itu tanpa pamit.

"Makan siang uda siap ya?" Ini lagi, istri pertama bapak dari tadi santai santai di kamar, bangun langsung makan. Sebel Sungwoon tuh!

"Lain kali bantuin masak, ngga cuma makan aja. Capek loh aku belanja sendiri masak sendiri, makannya bareng bareng," gerutu Sungwoon.

"Aku gabisa masak. Waktu masih cuma berdua aja bapak yang masak," sahut Ponyo santai sambil nyendok nasi dari rice cooker. Istri pertama mah bebas.

"Pak, ini makan siangnya..."

Bapak yang lagi jongkok dipinggir kolam sambil ngobrol sama lele langsung noleh, istri ketiganya udah datang ternyata.

"O iya, nyai, makasih."

Bapak dan nyai makan siang bersama di gazebo samping kolam. Berdua aja karena memang cuma ada mereka berdua, bapak lagi nggak punya pegawai.

"Pak?"

"Ya?"

"Malam ini bapak kan sama Sungwoon, berarti besok malam sama saya kan?"

Jaehwan cuma ngangguk, mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

"Bikin saya hamil dong, pak..." pintanya membuat Jaehwan tersedak.

"Uhuk... huk... nyai..."

Jisung buru-buru ngasih botol minum ke suaminya.

"Duh... kalo mau ngomong kaya gitu setelah makan aja ya." Jaehwan mengelus dadanya lega setelah berhasil menelan makannya yang tadi sempat nyangkut di tenggorokan.

Jisung sebagai istri yang patuh sih nurut aja, jadi dia nunggu sampai mereka berdua selesai makan baru lanjut mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Udah selesai kan, pak?"

"Ya."

"Saya pengen ngasih bapak anak. Memangnya bapak nggak pengen punya anak?"

Jaehwan memandang ke arah kolam-kolamnya. "Hmmm... gimana ya? Pengen sih, saya juga butuh anak buat nerusin usaha saya, tapi saya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa, Pak?"

"Bingung siapa duluan yang mau saya hamilin," jawab Jaehwan jujur.

"Saya duluan aja, Pak, kan saya paling tua." Jisung nyadar dikejar umur.

"Tapi yang saya nikahi pertama kan Ponyo," galau bapak.

"Ponyo kan paling muda, waktunya masih panjang."

"Nanti kita obrolin setelah makan malam ya?"

* * *

Malamnya, setelah empat anak manusia itu kenyang makan lele sambel ijo buatan bapak mereka pindah ke sofa ruang keluarga. Para istri duduk berjejer di sofa yang panjang sementara bapak di sofa single.

"Dek, Mbak, Nyai, bapak kan pengen punya anak," mulai bapak.

Para istri menyimak dengan seksama.

"Tapi bapak bingung siapa yang mau bapak bikin beranak dulu. Yang bapak nikahin pertama Dek Ponyo, yang udah dikejar umur Nyai, tapi yang jatahnya tidur sama bapak malam ini Mbak Sungwoon."

"First come, first serve lah, Pak."

"Kan jatah saya malam ini, ya berarti saya dong."

"Saya keburu uzur, Pak..."

Jaehwan mumet, butuh paramex.

Punya tiga istri tak selamanya indah. - yth.

* * *

 _Chap 1 itu penting, tapi isinya malah gaje gini, duh..._

 _Yang uda terlancur baca vomment juseyoo..._

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️


	2. two

**Two.**

.

"Makasih, Say..."

"Sama sama, Yang..."

Jaehwan merebahkan dirinya di samping sang istri setelah kegiatan melelahkan mereka.

Mereka manggilnya memang 'Bapak-Mbak Sungwoon' kalau diluar kamar, tapi di atas ranjang berubah jadi 'Say' sama 'Yang'. Biar yang lain nggak cemburu aja.

"Yang..."

"Hmm?"

Sungwoon memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk Jaehwan dari samping. "Gimana kalau aku, Ponyo, sama Nyai hamilnya bareng-bareng aja?"

Ide bagus!

Tapi...

"Biayanya berat kalau sekali langsung tiga. Belum kalau ada yang kembar. Apalagi kalau ada triplet. Bisa jual kolam aku."

Iya sih.

"Kan ada BPJS, Yang," Sungwoon mengingatkan.

"Susunya?"

"ASI dong."

"Popoknya?"

"Popok mah murah, kea orang susah aja. Aku tau, tabunganmu banyak."

"Tau dari mana?"

"Ya tau. Masa istri ngga tau tabungan suami?"

Jaehwan mengelus pelan punggung Sungwoon yang masih polos. "Nanti deh kupikir-pikir dulu."

"Ih pake pikir-pikir." Tangan nakal Sungwoon bergerak turun dari perut menuju ke benda pusaka Jaehwan yang telah tertidur. Diurutnya pelan hingga kembali menegang.

"Say... Akh... Tanggung jawab udah bikin dia bangun lagi." Jaehwan memeluk erat tubuh Sungwoon yang hanya terkikik sambil terus memainkan batangnya.

"Males ah, udah ngantuk, mau tidur." Sungwoon menarik tangannya ketika milik Jaehwan sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ih, nggak bisa gitu dong, Sungwoon sayang." Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Sungwoon dan memposisikan dirinya di atas sang istri. "Aku bakal main lebih kasar dari yang tadi."

Si bapak kembali menciumi leher Sungwoon yang sudah penuh dengan bercak ungu hasil dari permainan mereka sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Sungwoon sementara tangan kirinya ada di bawah bantal.

"Akh... Jaehwanku sayang... ayo masukin aja langsung."

"Udah kebelet banget ya, Say?" goda Jaehwan.

"Kamu juga kan. Udah gede banget tuh." Sungwoon melirik ke arah selatan tubuh manusia di atasnya.

"Haha... Kan gara-gara kamu ini, sayang..."

"Akh! Jaehwan!" Pekik Sungwoon ketika tanpa aba-aba Jaehwan kembali menjebolnya. Sungwoon sudah lupa kalau kamarnya berada diantara kamar dua istri Jaehwan lainnya yang sudah dipastikan dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dan desahannya. Karena Sungwoon sendiri juga sering mendengar suara desahan Ponyo di kamar sebelah.

"Ah... Sungwoon, sempit banget kamu..."

"Punya kamu yang gede banget makanya sempit."

"Eungh... Enak, Say... Iya, gitu... Ah..."

Sungwoon terus menggerakan pantatnya mengimbangi gerakan yang diatasnya, sementara kedua kakinya ia kalungkan di punggung Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggigiti collarbone Sungwoon guna meredam desahannya. Nggak banget kan kalo Ponyo sama Nyai denger dia ngedesah lebih keras dari Sungwoon.

Di kamar sebelah...

"Duh ini headset dimana ya? Biasanya nongol mulu, ini dicariin nggak ketemu-ketemu," gerutu Jisung sambil bongkar lemari nyari headset buar sumpel kuping biar ga panas dingin denger desahannya bapak x sungwoon di kamar sebelah.

Udah dia betah-betahin dari tadi pura-pura gadenger, tapi mereka ga selesai-selesai, bisa khilaf minta disemein Ponyo ntar Jisung kalo ga kuat. Kan bahaya.

"Nah, ini!" Jisung langsung masang tu headset ke kuping, disambung ke hape terus nonton First Encore Appearance yang bawain lagu Shape of You sambil tiduran di ranjangnya.

Di kamar yang lainnya...

Ponyo tidur awal malam ini, jam tujuh kurang udah merem istri pertama Jaehwan ini. Tau dia kalo bakal rame banget bapak sama sungwoon, udah biasa. Jadi ya daripada baper atau parahnya ikutan sange ya tidur awal aja, kan ponyo kalo udah tidur pules nggak bangun-bangun.

Gawat kan kalo dianya ikut sange, masa mau gabung jadi trisam, enak di si bapak ntar.

Kembali ke kamar tengah...

"Hah... capek banget gila..." Sungwoon tepar setelah tiga ronde tambahan bersama si bapak, total jadi lima ronde malam ini. Kuat banget emang si bapak.

"Salah sendiri. Kamu yang mulai kan, nakal." Jaehwan menyentil pelan pucuk hidung Sungwoon, gemas.

"Mumpung kamu disini, kan kita bobo bareng cuma tiga hari sekali." Sungwoon memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada polos Jaehwan.

"Ya gimana, kan istriku tiga. Apa mau bobo berempat tiap hari, jadi satu?"

"Ih berempat, enak di kamu dong?"

"Hahaa..."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dalam posisi masih saling memeluk.

"Yang..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku kangen Justin."

"Anak kamu?"

"Iyalah, masa Justin Bieber?"

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana ya."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan kalo ada waktu."

"Dari dulu bilangnya gitu terus, sampe setahun nggak kejadian kita nemuin Justin." Sungwoon mempoutkan hibirnya.

"Jangan gitu ih, aku udah capek." Jaehwan memukul pelan bibir itu dengan jarinya.

"Denger-denger dari tetangga disana sih Justin mau dibawa sini sama Mas Tae."

"Oh ya? Bagus dong."

"Tapi masih lama, besok kalo kenaikan kelas, kalo Justin uda SD."

"Bentar lagi, ga sampe setahun."

Sungwoon diem. Kangen banget doi sama anak semata wayangnya.

"Udah yuk bobok, udah malem."

"Heum... Nite, Yang..."

"Nite, my Seungwoon..."

Jaehwan mengulurkan tangannya mematikan lampu kecil di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Saranghae...," bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Sungwoon.

.

* * *

"Bapak sama Sungwoon hot banget ya semalem, bokep impor kalah deh." Jisung melirik Jaehwan dan Sungwoon yang tengah duduk berdua nonton Metr*o Pagi.

"Ih Nyai kok nguping?"

"Emang kedengeran ya?" tanya Sungwoon panik, malu kan.

"Banget!"

Sebel Jisung tu, iri sih lebih tepatnya.

"Nanti malem sama saya loh, Pak, awas aja kalo Bapak malah ketiduran lagi di sofa."

"Iya, iya, tenang aja. Udah sarapannya?" Jaehwan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah ini, tinggal nata ke meja aja."

"Mbak Sungwoon bantuin Nyai sana, Bapak mau bangunin Ponyo dulu. Jangan lupa TV nya dimatiin, hemat listrik."

Jaehwan ke kamar istri pertamanya yang belom keluar kamar dari tadi, kemungkinan belom bangun.

"Bae... baebii po...," panggil Jaehwan sambil buka pintu kamar Ponyo.

Ranjangnya kosong dan udah rapi. Berarti Ponyonya udah bangun.

Jaehwan noleh ke kamar mandi dalem kamar yang pintunya ada persis di sebelah kanan pintu kamar. Lagi gosok gigi rupanya.

"Sarapannya udah tu."

Ponyo rapiin sikat gigi sama odolnya. "Ya, bentar, poles poles dulu dikit biar nggak buluk."

"Kamu kapan sih keliatan buluk? Cantik gini." Jaehwan nyusul masuk ke kamar mandi terus duduk di toilet, tapi nggak mau poop.

"Hun, kapan ya aku bisa masakin kamu kea waktu pacaran dulu?"

"Ya masakin aja..."

"Tapi aku maunya masak buat kamu aja. Kita berdua aja."

Jaehwan ngerti maksud Ponyo. "Sungwoon pengen nengok anaknya, nah pas itu kan kita berduaan aja."

"Nyai?" Ponyo mulai ngolesin krim vitamin C ke mukanya.

"Nyai mah gampang, ntar aku suruh dia beli tempe di Ujung Kulon."

"Kamu sih pake poligami segala."

Jaehwan bangkit dan meluk tubuh kurus istri pertamanya dari belakang. "Udah jangan bahas itu, kan kamu juga setuju. Nanti sebelum ke kolam aku beli tiket buat Sungwoon."

"Pesen online aja kali, lebih murah, ada cashback nya lagi."

"Ya udah kamu aja yang pesen."

"Pesen sendiri sana pake hape aku, kalo aku yang pesen tiket baliknya aku beliin buat yang taon depan."

"Iya... Habis makan aku pesen."

Jaehwan mengendus-endus ceruk leher Ponyo. Menghirup wangi tubuh khas cinta pertamanya ini. "Bae..."

"Napa? Mau ngawinin Bae Jinyoung juga?"

"Boleh?"

"Bae Jinyoung nya mau sama kamu emang?"

"Dicoba dulu boleh."

"Dasar kerdus!"

Fyi, Jinyoung tu anaknya Pak RT sama Bu RT yang rumahnya cuma sebrangan sama rumah mereka. Jaehwan kepleset ae nyampe ke rumah Jinyoung.

"Bae, main yuk... katanya kalo pagi kemungkinan jadinya lebih besar."

"Mbak Sungwoon sama Nyai gimana? Nungguin kan mereka."

"Kamu siap-siap aja, aku kasi tau mereka." Jaehwan nglepasin pelukannya buat ngasi tau dua istri lainnya yang udah nunggu di meja makan. "Mbak, Nyai, makan aja duluan, bapak sama ponyo ada urusan sebentar."

"Lah, pak, kan jatah saya hari ini," protes Nyai Jisung.

"Ealah, nggak puas to pak semalem lima ronde sama saya?" Sungwoon jatuhin kepalanya ke meja makan.

Si bapak nggak denger, dia udah ngacir masuk kamarnya ponyo.

* * *

Sungwoon buru-buru packing baju sama barang-barang yang mau dia bawa ke kampung. Si bapak sih dadakan banget, jam tiga sore ngasih tiket kereta api buat besok pagi jam delapan.

Seneng sih Sungwoon, udah kangen to the max dia sama anaknya. Setahun lebih nggak ketemu. Sejak Sungwoon sama Taehyun cerai Justin emang dititipin di rumah orang tuanya Taehyun di kampung, soalnya Sungwoon langsung uda ada gandengan baru, takut nggak keurus Justinnya. Kebetulan Sungwoon sama Taehyun sekampung juga, temen dari kecil, gede bareng, saling jatuh cinta, pacaran, nikah muda. Belom genap empat tahun nikah, muncullah seorang PHO bernama Kim Jaehwan diantara mereka dan mengubah segalanya.

"Mbak, mau beli oleh-oleh buat ayah sama ibu nggak?"

"Ha?" Sungwoon kaget, lagi asyik-asyiknya packing sambil ngelamun tau-tau si bapak udah ada di bekakangnya.

"Kalo mau beli oleh-oleh ayo, ntar keburu tutup tokonya."

"Boleh deh." Sungwoon make jaketnya. "Yuk... Udah jam tujuh lebih nih." Dia ngikutin Jaehwan yang udah jalan duluan keluar kamar.

Mereka pergi berdua aja, naik CBR special edition hitamnya bapak yang jarang banget dipake. Berasa kea anak muda lagi pacaran mereka.

"Peluk dong, Say..."

Malu-malu Sungwoon meluk pinggang Jaehwan. Dadanya nempel ke punggung Jaehwan karena posisinya Sungwoon lebih tinggi agak nungging gitu.

"Habis beli oleh-oleh mampir makan sate ya?"

"Kan udah makan tadi, tambah gendut ntar aku."

"Gapapa, enak gendut, empuk anget." Tangan kiri Jaehwan ngelus tangan Sungwoon yang ada di perutnya.

Mereka berhenti di pelataran toko oleh-oleh.

"Nggak usah banyak-banyak," bisik Sungwoon ke Jaehwan yang udah ngambil keranjang.

"Banyak juga gapapa, biar semua kebagian."

"Males bawanya lah. Berat."

Jaehwan bawa keranjang pake tangan kiri, tangan kanannya ngerangkul pinggang Sungwoon. "Justin sukanya apa?"

"Rambak cakar sukanya, sama kaya aku."

"Ya udah, beliin, yang banyak." Jaehwan ngambil lima bungkus besar rambak cakar dari rak dan ditaroh di keranjangnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa ya? Hmm..."

"Ayah ibu sukanya apa?"

"Apa aja deh, pasti dimakan kok."

Mereka disana nggak lama, asal ambil-ambil aja sekeranjang penuh terus pulang. Takut kehabisan sate.

"Lah ini bawanya gimana kalo makan sate?" Bingung Seungwoon sambil bawa kerdus oleh-olehnya.

"Balikin rumah aja dulu."

Akhirnya mereka balik dulu, naroh tu oleh-oleh terus buru-buru pergi lagi sebelum ditanyain Ponyo atau Nyai. Kalo ada yang ikut kan nggak asik.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungwoon terus meluk si bapak, nyenderin kepalanya di punggung Jaehwan.

"Udah nyampe, Say..." Jaehwan nepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sungwoon di peritnya.

"Eh? Udah ya? Cepet banget. Nyaman sih punggung kamu." Sungwoon turun dari boncengan motor Jaehwan dan ngelepas helmnya.

"Ponyo juga bilang gitu..."

Sungwoon cemberut terus langsung masuk ke tenda warung satenya. Sebel. Lagi berduaan malah ngomongin Ponyo.

"Ih ngambek." Jaehwan nyolek pinggang Sungwoon.

"Nggak."

"Nggak ngaku. Mau berapa ini satenya? Makan dulu aja, ngambeknya ntar di rumah."

"Dua puluh lontong tiga!"

* * *

 **Tbc**


	3. three

**.**

 **three**

.

* * *

Pas banget!

Belom juga diusir si Nyai udah pamit mau pulkam juga, nenek sahabat kecilnya meninggal.

"Ya udah, ati-ati ya, cepetan berangkatnya ntar keburu dimakamkan. Baliknya nggak usah buru-buru gapapa, santai aja." Bapak nyium dahi Jisung yang ketutup poni.

Jisung salim cium tangan bapak terus pamit. Berangkat sendiri dia ke terminal, ga pake dianter bapak kea Sungwoon ke stasiun pagi tadi. Ga sempat dibawain oleh-oleh juga. Pokoknya berangkat aja bawa ransel isi baju asal comot dari lemari.

"Jadi, mau ngapain kita hari ini?" tanya Jaehwan ke Ponyo yang lagi ngemil kacang mete di meja makan.

"Lelenya kasi makan dulu aja sana."

"Kamu mau ikut apa nunggu disini?"

"Nunggu sini aja ya. Nggak lama kan?"

"Iya, satu jam paling lama."

"Aku mau masak dulu aja, biar nanti kamu balik udah siap."

Sepeninggal Jaehwan Ponyo mulai nyiapin bahan buat masak. Pake yang ada di kulkas aja, males Ponyo tuh ke pasar. Cuma ada udang, cumi, telor, sama daun bawang dua lembar.

Buat nasi goreng aja ah!

* * *

"Ponyoku sayang..." Jaehwan langsung nubruk punggung istrinya. "Udah siap makan siangnya?"

Ponyo jalan ke meja makan masih dengan Jaehwan yang nempel di punggungnya. "Udah ini."

"Suapin ya?"

Mereka makan nggak di meja makan tapi di sofa depan TV. Ponyo nyuapin Jaehwan, Jaehwan nyuapin Ponyo.

"Habis ini jalan yuk, kita beli baju baru buat kamu."

"Beneran?"

Jaehwan ngangguk. "Kamu boleh beli apa aja yang kamu mau hari ini."

"Suami baru?"

"Nggak ada yang jual suami baru."

Ponyo nyuapin nasi goreng seafoodnya ke Jaehwan yang lagi monyong-monyong jelek. "Ayo abisin makannya, baby boy, setelah itu anterin mommy shopping. Oke?"

* * *

Rencananya Howons mau intens bikin anak seminggu full, mumpung istri-istri bapak yang lain lagi pada pulkam. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana. Nyatanya baru tiga hari si bapak udah masuk angin, ga kuat.

"Cepet sembuh terus beli pil biru di Kenta biar bisa lanjut lagi, mumpung akunya juga lagi semangat," ucap Ponyo sambil nyelimutin si bapak sampai sebatas leher.

"Setetes aja kan bisa jadi napa harus sampe seminggu sih?" Protes bapak.

"Lah dari dulu masi pacaran sampe sekarang udah bergalon-galon kali, tapi nggak pernah jadi kan?"

Jaehwan nggangguk.

"Ya udah, pokoknya bapak istriahat dulu biar cepet sembuh."

Ponyo ninggalin si bapak di kamarnya, biar bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

"Padahal istrinya tiga, ternyata baru tiga hari udah tepar, hahahaaa...," komentar Jungjung, mas mas ganteng - tapi jomblo - yang jual sayur keliling waktu Ponyo curhat sambil belanja, males dia ke pasar, mending beli di mas JungJung aja.

"Kalo Pak Jaehwan nggak kuat sama saya aja gimana? Dijamin langsung jadi, udah terbukti," Kang Daniel, tetangga depan rumah agak serong kanan dikit menawarkan diri. Ya sih udah terbukti tokcer orang dia nikah baru sepuluh bulan anaknya udah tujuh bulan, kebalikannya si bapak.

"Nanti anak saya bahunya lebar."

"Hahaha... Gapapa kan, daripada kalo sama Woojin gede nanti anaknya dekil," celetuk mas Jungjung.

"Enak aja! Anak gue nggak dekil, cuma kurang cerah aja!" Ibunya Woojin gede gak terima anaknya dibilang dekil.

"Ih siapa juga yang mau sama Woojin gede. Saya maunya sama bapak aja, nggak yang lain!"

"Saya duluan ya, mesti mandiin woojin nih," pamit Daniel yang udah selesai belanja, cuma beli daun bawang aja dia.

Tinggal Ponyo, Mas Jungjung, Youngmin, sama Jonghyun yang dari tadi diem aja.

"Eh diem aja ni mantan imam nasional, lagi ada masalah? Cerita dong jangan disimpen sendiri."

"Nggak kok, Young, cuma anak-anak aja."

"Anak-anak kenapa? Udah pada gede-gede kan, uda mandiri," Ponyo ikut nimbrung.

Iya, anak-anaknya Jonghyun udah gede dua duanya, udah SMA semua.

"Ya justru itu, makin gede makin susah dikasi tau. Bandel semua. Pada doyan dandan lagi, duh, dosa apa ya gue ama Taemin sampe punya anak dua cabe semua?"

"Bapak ibunya alim kok anaknya bobrok semua, ngidam apa emang waktu hamil?" heran Ponyo.

"Perasaan gak ngidam apa-apa deh, nggak pernah makan cabe juga... Eh, itu kok Nyai udah pulang?"

Yang lain ngikutin arah pandang Jonghyun. Iya bener si Nyai udah balik.

"Yaaah baru juga tiga hari udah balik aja," keluh istri pertama bapak.

"Sama siapa tuh? Bening banget eui, mirip selebgram optimushwang itu," gumam Mas Jungjung sambil mesem-mesem gaje.

"Kea bukan orang sini deh. Nyai bawa tetangganya?" Youngmin masih mengamat-amati manusia tinggi yang jalan di samping si Nyai.

"Rasanya kenal deh, siapa ya?"

"Siapa, Jong?"

"Mantan ya?"

"Bekas pacar?"

"Selingkuhan?"

"Bukan, bukan!"

Nyai dan satu orang asing itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di samping gerobak sayur mas Jungjung.

"Jonghyun?" Orang itu masih ngenalin Jonghyun.

"Kamu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngapain disini?"

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. four

.

 **four**

* * *

.

"Kamu juga ngapain disini?" orang itu balik nanya ke Jonghyun.

"Aku tinggal disini, suami aku orang sini." Jonghyun duluan maju meluk sahabat lamanya, mereka berpelukan ala Teletubbies, yang lain cuma nonton.

"Udah lama banget ya kita nggak ketemu, nggak pernah kontak-kontak juga. Udah berapa anak kamu sekarang? Udah gede ya? Nggak ada rencana nambah lagi?" Jonghyun yang langsung diberondong pertanyaan gitu malah bingung.

"Nanti aja ngobrolnya, nanti aku ceritain. Ke rumah aku aja yuk," ajaknya.

"Nggak apa-apa? Nggak ngerepotin?"

"Iyalah gapapa, santai aja, suamiku masih ngantor jam segini."

"Eh, kenalan dulu dong," cegah Mas Jungjung sebelum gebetan barunya dibawa sama Jonghyun.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan saya Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun temen kecilnya Jonghyun. Tadi saya nggak sengaja ketemu sama Mas Jisung di bus, saya nggak bawa uang dan nggak tau mau kemana jadi dibawa kesini, dibayarin pula."

"Santai aja, dek, ntar kalo mau nginep rumah saya juga gapapa."

"Minhyun ya? Saya Jung Sewoon, biasa dipanggil Ponyo, istri pertama Pak Jaehwan. Rumah saya disini," Ponyo memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk rumah di belakangnya.

"Istri pertama?" ulang Minhyun memastikan, takut salah denger soalnya udah lama gak korek kuping.

"Iya, si Nyai Jisung ini istri ketiga bapak," jawabnya sambil menepuk pundak Jisung. "Yang kedua namanya Ha Sungwoon, lagi pulang kampung, kangen sama anaknya."

"Yang keempat?"

* * *

"Ih si bapak ni, baru juga tiga hari ditinggal udah masuk angin aja, gimana kalo beneran saya disana seminggu. Ayo masuk kamar saya," cerocos Jisung begitu tau suaminya sakit.

"Lagi sakit gini malah diajak ngamar," jawab Jaehwan lemah. Walaupun udah tidur lumayan lama masih belom enakan badannya.

"Saya kerokin biar cepet sembuh."

"Ooh... Kirain..."

Habisnya dua istri bapak yang lain pada mesum sih, kan jadi ketularan bapak.

Nggak kebalik, pak?

"Kamu juga, Nyo, kok bapak sakit nggak dikerokin sama dikasih obat?" sekarang Nyai ganti ngomelin Ponyo yang lagi sibuk di dapur.

"Ini lagi dimasakin bubur ayam. Baru tadi pagi juga sakitnya. Udah sana dikerokin dulu bapak."

"Jangan lupa sama teh angetnya ya, Dek. Bapak kerokan dulu," pamit si Bapak terus langsung masuk ke kamar Jisung, lepas baju terus tiduran tengkurap di atas ranjang, siap buat dikerokin.

* * *

"Yuhuuu... Sungwoon pulang!"

"Ssstt... Bapak lagi sakit." Jisung menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Sungwoon yang udah mau lanjut teriak-teriak heboh langsung gajadi, nutup pintunya aja pelan-pelan banget dia. "Sakit apa, Nyai?"

Jisung mengendikkan bahunya. "Tanya Ponyo tuh, gue pulang udah tepar bapaknya."

Sungwoon naroh barang-barangnya asal terus nyamperin Ponyo di kamarnya, kebetulan pintunya nggak ditutup rapet.

"Nyo, si bapak kenapa?" Khawatir banget emang istri kedua bapak ini kalo suami keduanya sakit.

Di dalem kamar Ponyo lagi ngelonin bapak yang masih lemes gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Ini udah hari keenam si bapak sakit.

"Gapapa masuk angin biasa, udah biar bapak istirahat."

Sungwoon keluar dari kamar Ponyo sambil ngedumel gajelas, nyalahin Ponyo yang nggak becus ngurus si bapak sampe sakit, padahal si bapak biasanya jarang banget sakit. Mana dia gak dikabarin pula, kalo tau kan bisa balik lebih cepet.

"Mbak, Nyai, Bapak mau ke dokter aja, udah ga kuat katanya," teriak Ponyo.

Jisung yang lari jemur cucian langsung gercep ke kamar Ponyo, Sungwoon yang udah melorotin celana mau pipis juga gajadi.

"Ya ampun, belom dibawa ke dokter toh? Kalo dua hari nggak sembuh ya dibawa ke dokter lah. Bapak kalo ada lelenya yang sakit lebih dari sehari aja dibawa dokter hewan kok. Nyesel gue pulkam ninggalin bapak, aturan Justin aja gue suruh kemari."

"Iya tuh nggak bisa dipercaya buat jagain bapak bentar aja. Untung kita, Woon, kasian bapak kalo istrinya cuma Ponyo," timpal Jisung.

"Udah jangan nyalahin Ponyo," seperti biasa bapak belain istri pertamanya. "Ayo buruan anter bapak ke dokter."

"Dokter mana?"

"Puskesmas aja, Nyai."

"Jangan, Dokter Sanggyun aja yang deket," pilih bapak.

Dokter Sanggyun ini praktek di rumah kalo pagi sampe siang, dan rumahnya ada di samping rumah Bapak persis, sebrangan sama rumah Ongniel.

Ponyo makein jaket tebel ke badan bapak yang udah dibalut kardigan rajut, biar tambah anget.

Yang mau periksa satu, yang nganter tiga. Padahal cuma di sebelah rumah.

* * *

Sampai disana mereka disambut sama Donghan, perawat sekaligus asisten dokter Sanggyun.

"Ini ibu-ibu mau pasang KB? Mau suntik, susuk, pil, atau..."

"Ini bapak yang sakit. Mana dokter Sanggyunnya?" Jisung celingukan ke dalam nyari tu dokter, ini juga Donghan orang lagi program bikin anak malah ditawari KB.

"Ada, mari masuk," Donghan bukain pintu ruang praktek dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Sementara bapak diperiksa tiga istrinya nungguin, merhatiin si bapak.

"Jadi gimana, dok?" Sungwoon uda khawatir banget soalnya si bapak uda selesai diperiksa dari tadi tapi dokter Sanggyun belom ngomong apa-apa, malah cuma bengong aja di belakang mejanya, nggak nulis resep juga.

Jaehwan udah duduk di hadapan dokter Sanggyun sama Ponyo, lemes banget dia sampe mau nanya aja ga bisa.

"Gimana, dok?" tagih Jisung.

"Ini... Saya juga bingung... Eum, mungkin..." dokter Sanggyun ngegantung kalimatnya.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Cepetan lah."

"Dokter Sanggyun ini mau ngasi tau penyakitnya bapak ae lama banget, lebih lama dari pengumuman member ke 11 WannaOne."

"Kalo dokter Sanggyun ga tau penyakitnya biar bapak ditangani dokter lain aja..."

Denger ancamannya Ponyo dokter Sanggyun langsung angkat bicara, "bukan, dek, bukan ga tau. Tapi saya ragu..."

"Ragu kenapa, dok? Saya sudah mau mati?" Akhirnya si bapak bisa bersuara walaupun masih parau.

"Ih bapak kok ngomongnya gitu!" Ponyo mukul lengan Jaehwan.

"Bukan. Eum, boleh saya tanya?"

Empat orang di hadapannya mengangguk.

"Selama ini bapak yang jadi suami kalian kan?"

"Ealah udah jelas masi nanya," sebal Sungwoon, bertele-tele amat ini dokter satu.

"Bapak nggak pernah digangbang sama kalian kan?"

"Ealah makin ngelantur, udah, pak, kita pulang aja pindah dokter lain." Jisung udah berdiri dan megang tangan kiri bapak, mau cabut beneran.

"Bentar, bentar, bukan gitu," cegah dokter Sanggyun. "Tapi saya curiga bapak hamil..."

* * *

Tbc

* * *

balasan review:

DayunorinoPEACH : ^. kamu kan bukan istrinya bapak, wkwkwk

jellynyel : senyumin aja - pak jaehwan

rikaexoo: pengennya, tapi belom tau minyun mau ga

jeongkim: doain aja ponyo duluan ya ^^

kiyowopie : ga boleh ngomong kasar dek - bp jaehwan

tong : disini ada taebuginya

pieree : syukurlah kalo lucu


	5. FIVE

.

 **five**

* * *

.

.

Si bapak ngotot ga mau tes urine karena ngerasa ga pernah disodok jadi nggak mungkin hamil, sedang dokter Sanggyun ngotot mau ngetes urine si bapak pake testpack. Jadilah mereka malah ribut di ruang praktek.

"Dok, yang ngantri banyak," bisik Donghan, soalnya ini si bapak dan istri-istri udah setengah jam lebih disini.

"Ini Pak Jaehwan gak mau dites."

"Ya gak mau orang saya nggak pernah disodok masa dibilang hamil. Yang ada saya yang hamilin," balas si bapak nggak terima.

"Ya udah kalo gitu biar yang lain dulu, kasian pada ngantri lama nungguin orang berantem," ujar Donghan.

"Siapa yang berantem? Saya kan cuma nyaranin buat tes urine."

"Udah udah, balik ae yuk, ga berfaedah periksa kesini. Pindah dokter aja," putus Jisung.

Ya, ternyata mereka cuma buang-buang waktu dan tenaga dengan periksa ke dokter Sanggyun.

Jaehwan jalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan digandeng Ponyo ama Jisung di kiri kanan. Masih lemes banget. Jarak sepuluh meter aja rasanya kaya jalan lima km.

"Tunggu..." Si bapak tiba-tiba berhenti. Badannya langsung tegap dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Apa sih, pak?"

"Bapak ngeliatin apa?" Jisung ngikutin arah pandang suaminya. "Minhyun?"

"Namanya minhyun?"

"Bapak kok langsung sehat sih?" Ponyo guncang-guncang lengan Jaehwan tapi percuma, si bapak lagi serius banget.

"Napa sih?" Sungwoon yang dari tadi jalan di belakang sambil main hape ikutan nimbrung.

"Bapak boleh nambah istri?" gumam Jaehwan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang ada di pelataran rumah keluarga TaeBugi.

Yang diliatin juga cuma kedip-kedip malu gitu, bikin Jaehwan jadi tambah gemes.

Ponyo ngambek.

Sungwoon ngambek.

Jisung ngambek.

Tiga istri pada masuk kamar masing-masing, dikunci dari dalem. Alamat bapak tidur di sofa lagi deh.

Udah biasa bapak mah.

Udah sembuh juga.

Ga perlu obat dari dokter Sanggyun, ngeliat Minhyun aja udah sehat Jaehwan.

Sementara itu dari dalam kamar masing-masing para istri ngobrol lewat gc.

.

 **Jaehwan's (3)**

 **.**

Sewoonyo : si bapak minta disembelih emang

Seongwoon : itu si minyeon minyon itu juga genit minta digorok

SeongJiYoon : kita timmenolakbapaknambahistri kan ya?

Sewoonyo : iya dong

Seongwoon : pasti

Seongwoon : eh tapi beneran ponyo sama nyai gak pernah nyodok bapak?

SeongJiYoon : jangankan nyodok disodok ae jarang, giliran gue terakhir, si bapak pasti uda kecapekan sama kalian di hari hari sebelomnya -_-

Sewoonyo : nggak lah gila

Seongwoon : jadi si bapak ga mungkin beneran hamil kan?

Sewoonyo : gasah dipikirin tu dokter sanggyun gila.

Seongwoon : yodah tidur yuk. Bye...

Sewoonyo : byeeeee

SeongJiYoon : baibai...

* * *

Pagi pagi jam lima waktu Sungwoon bangun si bapak udah ngilang. Di kamar Ponyo ama Nyai juga gaada, di kamar mandi gaada, dimana-mana nggak ada.

"Nyo, bapak kemana?"Sungwoon nanya ke Ponyo yang tumbenan banget bangun pagi.

"Kolam lele kali," jawab Ponyo sambil merem, matanya masih berat banget tapi haus dia.

"Ah iya."

"Gue ke pasar dulu," pamit Nyai.

"Yo, ati-ati...," sahut Sungwoon, Ponyo ga jawab soalnya lagi minum, takut keselek.

Belum ada satu menit Nyai udah balik lagi, kali ini sambil jewer telinga bapak.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa bapak?"

"Nih, Nyo, suami lo pagi-pagi udah mo ngerdusin anak orang." Jisung ngedorong tubuh bapak ke arah Ponyo.

"Kan bapak lagi usaha."

"Eh! Udah tiga masih aja kurang." Ponyo ngedorong bapak ke arah Sungwoon.

Sama Sungwoon didorong balik ke Jisung. "Malu kali istri tiga ga ada yang bunting masi mau nambah jadi empat."

Mereka bertiga main lempar-lemparan bola, Jaehwan yang jadi bolanya.

"Ampun, ampun, jangan gitu dong kalian sama bapak."

"Bapak sih genit! Udah ah, Sungwoon mau mandi dandan terus ketemu sama Mas Taehyun." Sungwoon ngedorong bapak sampe nubruk badannya Jisung terus dia tinggal masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Lhoo kok ketemuan sama mantan, ga boleh dong!"

"Bodo!"

BLAM!

Sungwoon banting pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan wajah Jaehwan.

"Nyoo..."

"Apaan?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk."

"Ogah!"

"Nyai..."

"Jalan ae sama Minhyun! Ntar pulangnya gue mutilasi."

"Ya ampun gini amat punya bini tiga," Jaehwan meratapi nasibnya.

* * *

Dulu waktu bapak mau poligami yang pertama Ponyo nggak setuju sampe ngambek nggak mau makan nggak mau ngomong lima hari lima malam, tapi akhirnya juga mereka akur.

Pas bapak bilang mau nikahin Nyai juga Sewoon Sungwoon sepakat menolak, di hari-hari pertama doang, seminggu kemudian mereka jadi trio istri Jaehwan yang kompak dan bikin suami-suami lain pada iri.

Jadi sekali lagi oke lah.

Siapa tau sama yang ini Jaehwan dapet keturunan, kan?

Awalnya Jaehwan nikung Mas Taehyun karena mau istri yang udah terbukti bisa melahirkan anak, nyatanya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka nggak beranak.

Bibitnya Jaehwan yang bermasalah kali ya.

Coba sekali lagi boleh la, kalo masi nggak berhasil ya udah fix Jaehwan yang payah.

Keputusan Jaehwan udah bulat, dia mau berjuang buat Minhyun, buat cintanya Minhyun.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **double update ya**_


	6. six

.

.  
.

* * *

Empat jam sudah bapak duduk di teras rumah, bukan karena mau ngecengin tetangga depan tapi karena kekunci pintu. Lupa ga bawa kunci, sementara para istri lagi belanja bulanan. Belanjanya di mall sekalian refreshing jadi bisa dipastikan bakal lama. Banget.

Mana panas.  
Ga bawa hape, hapenya bapak lagi dicharge di dapur.  
Sendirian pula tak ada yang menemani.

Minhyun calon istri keempat bapak juga ga keliatan dari semalem.

Bosen banget kan si bapak ini.

"Pak Jaehwan?"

"Mas Taehyun!"

Bapak seneng ada orang lewat yang nyapa, walaupun itu mantan suami dari istrinya, orang yang pernah jadi korban tikungannya.

"Kenapa, Pak, disitu?"

"Kekunci. Sini Mas mampir."

Mas Taehyun masuk nemenin bapak duduk di depan pintu. Mereka udah akur kok, kan Mas Taehyun udah ngerelain Mbak Sungwoon buat Pak Jaehwan. Udah move on juga dia meski belum ofisiel.

"Saya dengar dari Sungwoon si Justin mau ikut Mas Tae kesini ya?"

"Iya tahun depan biar SDnya disini aja. Doain ya, Pak."

"Doain?"

"Doain semoga saya sama Kenta udah resmi waktu Justin kesini, biar dia punya mama baru."

"Elah, mas, rumah kita sebelahan, Justin mau bolak balik ke mamanya kan gampang."

"Hehehe... Kan saya juga butuh kehangatan, Pak."

"Iyadeh kalo itu."

Mereka duduk ngobrol udah kaya temen lama, padahal pernah musuhan.

"Kenta nya udah mau sama Mas Tae?"

"Nah itu masalahnya..."

"Semangat, Mas Tae!" Jaehwan nepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyun. "Perlu saya kasih tips?"

"Boleh banget, Pak!"

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

"Nah itu pak istri-istrinya uda balik," ujar Taehyun saat sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan gerbang pagar rumah Pak Jaehwan.

"Akhirnyaa... Makasih loh, mas, uda nemenin saya."

"Makasih juga tipsnya, semoga berhasil. Doakan ya, pak."

Keduanya berpelukan, para istri bapak cengo.

"Kok ada Mas Taehyun?"

"Iya, dek Woonie."

Awkward mereka.

"Udah, udah, masuk, ntar CLBK," pisah Bapak.

"Nggak, pak, tenang aja, sudah ada Kenta yang mengisi hati saya saat ini. Saya pamit dulu, pak, ibu-ibu..." Dan Mas Taehyun pergi, pulang ke rumahnya di sebelah.

"Haduh kalian ini lama banget, capek bapak nunggu," keluh Jaehwan setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ngomongin apa sama Mas Tae? Ngegibahin Sungwoon ya? Ngomongin fetish nya Sungwoon jangan jangan."

"Ya ampu suudzon aja sih, Mbak. Bapak tu ngasih tips ke Mas Tae buat ngerebut hatinya si Kenta."

"Yodah, bapak mandi sana, bau!"

"Mandiin..." Jaehwan bergelayut manja di punggung Sungwoon, mumpung Ponyo sama Nyai ga liat.

Dengan kejamnya Sungwoon nyikut perut bapak. "Mandi sendiri sana! Terus beliin gue nasi goreng ikan asin ga pake sayur!"

"Nasi goreng ikan asin?"

"Ya! Buruan mandi terus beliin!"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar tengah dibanting sama Sungwoon.

"Lah, Sungwoon napa sih?" gumam Jaehwan bingung.

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Mbak Sungwoon, bapak uda wangi nih, ayok kalo mau beli nasgor." Jaehwan ngelongok di pintu kamar Sungwoon.

"Mager, beliin aja," jawab Sungwoon masih sambil mantengin layar hapenya yang lagi muter video wannaone.

"Ya udah, nasi goreng ikan asin ga pake sayur. Apa lagi?"

"Ga pedes!"

"Okeee..."

Bapak nutup lagi pintu kamar Sungwoon. Mau langsung jalan beliin nasgor rencananya, tapi malah ketemu Ponyo di dapur.

"Bapak mau kemana?"

"Beliin nasgor Sungwoon."

"Oh..."

"Mo ikut?"

"Mau!" Ponyo lompat dan bergelayut di lengan kanan bapak.

Yang jual nasgor itu namanya Koh Guanlin, dan dia ngefans banget sama Sungwoon. Suka godain gitu sampe Sungwoon jijik sendiri. Maka dari itu Sungwoon jarang banget mau beli nasgor disitu, eh sekarang malah minta, ya walaupun cuma minta dibeliin bawa pulang.

Warungnya nggak jauh kok, masih sekomplek juga, cuma letaknya di depan dekat gerbang. Jadi Howons jalan aja kesananya sambil gandengan, biar co cwit gitu.

"Tumbenan banget ya mbak Sungwoon," gumam bapak, ngeluarin apa yang ada di pikiriannya dari tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini emang agak aneh dia."

"Aneh gimana?"

"Biasanya kan Mbak Sungwoon suka burger, kok tadi ngotot nggak mau burger, malah minta pizza."

"Bosen kali."

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Mbak Sungwoon...," panggil Jaehwan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kantong plastik berisi bungkusan nasi goreng pesanan istri keduanya.

"Hm?"

Jaehwan masuk ke kamar Sungwoon perlahan.

Eh, orangnya sudah tidur.

"Mbak Sungwoon..." Nggak tega sih, tapi gimana lagi daripada nggak makan istri cantiknya ini.

Jaehwan ngecup pipi Sungwoon, pake digigit kecil gitu, biar bangun.

"Hmm?" Sungwoon merasa terganggu.

"Bangun, say, nasi gorengnya uda aku beliin."

"Eum... ngantuk... mau bobo..." Suara Sungwoon lucu banget, gemes kan Jaehwan jadinya.

"Makan dulu terus bobo lagi ya?"

"GUE BILANG NGANTUK MAU BOBO!" bentaknya sedetik kemudian. Langsung berubah drastis gitu. Jaehwan kan kaget jadinya.

"Eh... Iya, aku taroh sini ya nasinya." Jaehwan yang sadar istri keduanya lagi dalam mode mengerikan langsung ngacir keluar. Takut.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

Malem ini mana jatahnya bapak tidur ama Sungwoon, malah begitu, yaudah bapak tidur di sofa lagi malam ini.

Bisa sih tidur ama Sewoon atau Jisung, tapi ntar Sungwoon ngamuk karna malem ini jatahnya.

Sedih bapak.

Jadi pengen nambah istri.

Oh ya.

Hwang Minhyun.

Sambil tiduran di sofa Jaehwan stalking, cari cari info soal gebetan barunya.

Gajadi ngantuk, gajadi sedih.

"Bapaaakk..."

Elah lagi asik-asiknya dapet panggilan dari kamar tengah.

"Ya, Mbak?" Tergopoh-gopoh bapak lari ke kamar tengah setelah ngelempar asal hapenya.

"Pak! Pak!"

"Ya, mbak. Napa?"

"Beliin ayam goreng madu pake bawang."

"Ha?"

"Beliin cepet!"

"Beli dimana?"

"Terserah dimana pokoknya gue mau ayam goreng madu pake bawang!"

"Nasi gorengnya?"

"Kasih aja ke lele, ga nafsu gue!"

Bapak mau marah, tapi takut.

"Ya, tunggu bentar ya..."

Pusing pala bapak. Uda ga tau apa itu ayam goreng madu pake bawang. Ga tau juga mana yang jual begituan. Sungwoon napa sih?

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Setelah muter-muter sampe kemana mana akhirnya bapak dapet tu ayam goreng madu pake bawang. Jauh banget dapetnya, di rumah TaeBugi. Jonghyun ft Minhyun yang bikinin.

Seneng si bapak kalo gini. Ada alasan buat ketemu Minhyun plus dapat pemandangan Minhyun masak hampir satu jam gara-gara permintaan anehnya Sungwoon.

"Mbak Sungwoon, udah ni ayamnya," bisik Jaehwan ke Sungwoon yang udah tidur - lagi.

"Hm?" Langsung bangun kali ini.

"Udah siap ayamnya di dapur."

"Maunya makan disini..." Sungwoon mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. "Suapin ya..."

"Dengan senang hati istriku sayang."

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

 _Tbc_

 _._

 _Slow apdet cekarang_

 _._

_Cibuk_


	7. seven

.

.

.

.

Bapak lelah.

Lelah sama Mbak Sungwoon yang sekarang.

Bentar gini, bentar gitu.

Moodnya berubah-ubah dalam waktu singkat.

Mood swing?

Ugh!

Sewoon pun lelah.

Jisung juga lelah.

Cuma satu yang tetap sabar, Minhyun.

Berapa hari kebekakang ini Minhyun yang ngurusin Sungwoon kalo pas bapak lagi di kolam.

Seperti saat ini, Sungwoon bangun jam empat pagi dan minta dibikinin chocolate nut clusters. Jadilah si bapak harus ngetuk-ngetuk rumah TaeBugi, minta tolong ke Minhyun.

"Maaf ya, dek, jadi ngerepotin terus nih."

"Gapapa, pak, saya emang uda bangun kok," sahut Minhyun dengan senyuman.

Duh, ambyar bapak disenyumin aja.

"Jangan panggil saya 'dek', saya seumuran sama Jonghyun."

"Oh ya? Kok keliatan masi muda banget. Saya kira seumuran Euiwoong..."

Hyungseob anak TaeBugi, masih SD.

"Anak saya aja udah seumuran Hyungseob."

"ANAK?!" Nggak nyangka bapak, kirain masi perawan(?).

"Iya... Namanya Woojin. Ganteng kea maminya."

"Anaknya dimana sekarang?"

"Sama papinya."

Dan sambil nungguin Minhyun bikin pesanan Sungwoon mereka ngobrol banyak. Mulai dari ngomongin anak Minhyun, lele bapak, cinta monyet anak Taebugi sama anak tetangga, sampai tattoo suaminya Minhyun yang bikin pak jaehwan pengen bikin tattoo juga.

Masalahnya, bapak ini disuntik aja nangis masa mau tattoo?

"Ini, Pak, uda jadi. Saya balik dulu ya, mau bantu-bantu Jonghyun bikin sarapan."

"Ya, makasih banget ya... Eh saya manggilnya apa nih? Kak Minhyun?"

"Ya gitu aja gapapa, hahaa..."

Bapak nganterin Minhyun sampai ke pintu, nungguin calon istri keempatnya sampai menghilang di balik pintu rumah TaeBugi barulah dia balik ke rumahnya.

Sewoon dan Jisung yang ke kolam hari ini, abisnya si bapak digondeli (?) sama Sungwoon.

"Mbak Sungwoon napa sih? Aneh banget."

"Ngidam kali. Mood swing juga. Bawaan bayi."

Istri pertama dan ketiga bapak ngeghibahin istri kedua di pinggir kolam.

"Ha? Apa? Sungwoon ngisi?"

Jisung mengendikkan bahunya. "Kali aja, dia kan emang bisa."

"Kita engga ya?" Ponyo sedih.

"Ga tau. Gue sama bapak kan baru setahun. Lo yang uda lama sama bapak."

"Ga pernah ngisi tapi..."

Jisung meluk Ponyo dan nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Yang sabar ya, Nyo..."

"Dek, Nyai, kalian jaga rumah ya, Bapak mau nganterin Mbak Sung ke rumah sakit dulu. Nanti pulangnya mau bapak beliin apa buat makan malam?"

"Ponyo mau tempura moriawase ya, pak."

"Saya negi tuna roll ya."

"Ya, nanti bapak beliin. Baik baik ya di rumah, jangan berantem. Bapak jalan dulu," pamit Jaehwan pada dua orang istrinya yang baru pulang dari kolam lele.

Atas saran dari Minhyun, KingCloud setuju untuk cek ke dokter. Bukan dokter Sanggyun tapinya. Pilihannya antara dokter Mina atau dokter Hyunbin. Dikarenakan tempat prakteknya yang lebih dekat, pengalaman Jonghyun yang uda langganan, dan Sungwoon yang malu kalo periksa sama dokter perempuan akhirnya mereka ke dokter Hyunbin. Rumah sekaligus tempat prakteknya sekomplek sama rumah bapak, cuma letaknya di pojok belakang dekat kuburan.

Bapak sama Sungwoon kesana naik motor yang biasa dipake buat ke kolam lele. Pelan-pelan aja jalannya, kasian debay di perut Sungwoon.

Eh?

Emangnya uda pasti?

Entahlah.

Biar dokter Hyunbin cek dulu.

Cici Shihyun yang jadi asisten, perawat, sekaligus resepsionis dokter Hyunbin menyambut mereka dengan senyum manisnya.

"Diisi dulu ya..."

Jaehwan nungguin Sungwoon yang lagi ngisi form kartu pasien.  
.

KARTU PASIEN

NAMA: 하성운 / Ha Sungwoon

USIA: 24 tahun

NAMA SUAMI: 김재환 / Kim Jaehwan

JUMLAH ANAK: 1

TINGGI BADAN: 167cm

BERAT BADAN: 62kg

RIWAYAT PENYAKIT: -

.

"Sebelumnya sudah punya anak, Mbak?" tanya cici Shihyun memastikan.

"Sudah sebelum sama bapak."

"Oh..." Cici Shihyun ngangguk ngerti. "Diukur tekanan darahnya dulu ya."

Si bapak ngamati aja sambil senyum-senyum. Pertama kalinya si bapak nemenin istri ke dokter kandungan begini. Bahagia banget bapak.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Cici Shihyun setelah cek tekanan darah Sungwoon. Dia masuk ruang dokter Hyunbin sementara KingCloud duduk di kursi tunggu, sambil gandengan tangan.

"Say... Aku seneng banget akhirnya aku jadi bapak," bisik Jaehwan.

"Ih jangan ngarep dulu. Kalo ternyata engga ntar sakit."

"Pak dan Bu Jaehwan, silakan," Cici Shihyun mempersilakan KingCloud masuk setelah sekian lama menunggu, ya kan antrinya lumayan. Dokter Hyunbin tuh dokter kandungan paling top disini.

Setelah sesi sapa menyapa, basa basi, dan konsultasi singkat Sungwoon dipersilakan masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam. Buat liat debaynya pake usg.

Jaehwan setia menemani di samping tempat tidur dimana istrinya berbaring.

Karena sama sama namja, walaupun beda posisi, Hyunbin mantep aja yang nyingkap kemeja biru Sungwoon, dan dia uda mau nglepas kancing celana kalo aja nggak cepet-cepet dicegah ama suaminya.

"Jangan! Biar saya aja!"

"Saya lepas sendiri aja." Sungwoon malu, masa dia pasrah gitu aja dibuka celananya ama kembaran Komurola.

"Ngga perlu semua kok, cuma sebatas perut aja," ujar Dokter Hyunbin. Dia ngasih selembar selimut garis ke Sungwoon buat nutupin bagian terlarangnya. Yang mau di usg dan diperiksa kan perutnya aja bukan yang lain.

"Iya nih...," gumam dokter Hyunbin yang tampan.

"Iya apanya, dok?" tanya Jaehwan ga sabar. Sungwoon mah kalem, bukan pertama sih buat dia.

"Iya, Ha Sungwoon-ssi hamil. Sebelas minggu." Dokter Hyunbin menggerakkan kursornya pada sesuatu kecil yang berada di tengah monitor.

"Hpl nya antara 27 sampai 29 Mei," ujarnya sembari mengakhiri sesi usg nya dan memberikan selembar tisu pada Sungwoon. "Dibersihkan dulu gel nya."

"27 aja dong, dok, biar sama kea ulang tahun bapaknya," ucap Jaehwan. Ia membantu Sungwoon turun dari tempat tidur.

 _(Tanggal 28 aja dong biar sama kea ultahnya yang bikin ff ini)_

"Kalau caesar bisa pilih tanggal, kalau normal ya nggak bisa," sahut Dokter Hyunbin.

"Sama aja kali mau tanggal berapa lahirnya, yang penting sehat."

"Dek, Nyai, BAPAK MAU JADI BAPAK!"

"Ha? Bapak mau jadi bapak?" bingung Ponyo.

"Bapak kan memang bapak dan bapak sudah bapak." Ni Jisung malah bikin Ponyo tambah bingung.

Jaehwan gabung ama Ponyo Jisung di meja makan. Mereka lagi ngupas bawang buat persediaan.

"Maksudnya, bapak bakal jadi bapak beneran. Bapak mau punya anak."

"Positif Mbak Sungwoon?"

Bapak ngangguk.

"Lah sekarang Sungwoonnya dimana?"

"Ke rumah Taebugi, mau konsultasi kehamilan ke yang berpengalaman katanya. Padahal uda pernah kan dia juga."

"Pesanan Ponyo ama Nyai?" tagih Ponyo, tadi kan mereka nitip tempura moriawase ama negi tuna roll.

"Oh iya, bentar, bapak lupa."

Saking senengnya bapak sampe lupa beli makan.

Jaehwan lari keluar rumah, mau nanyain Sungwoon dulu pengen makan apa.

Sepeninggal bapak Ponyo langsung mewek di pelukan Nyai. Sudah empat jam sampai sekarang dan masih belum berhenti. Jadilah Nyai tidur sama Ponyo malam ini.

"Udah, udah. Gapapa. Bapak tetep sayang kok sama Ponyo. Ponyo kan cinta pertamanya bapak," Nyai berusaha nenangin Ponyo yang nangis di pelukannya.

Bapak denger, karena bapak nguping dari depan pintu. Jadi galau bapak.

Ada Ponyo yang sedih karena keduluan Sungwoon yang bunting.

Ada Sungwoon yang manja dan permintaannya aneh.

Ada Jisung yang belom sempat bapak bahagiain.

Ada juga bidadari yang pengen bapak kerdusin.

Gimama dong?

TBC


	8. eight

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kehamilan Sungwoon uda masuk trimester kedua. Sungwoonya uda mapan, uda ngga aneh aneh juga.

Bapak uda lumayan santai. Walaupun ngga santai santai banget, secara Ponyonya masih murung terus.

"Bapak mau aja tidur ama Ponyo tiap hari biar cepet dapat debay juga, tapi Sungwoon kan lagi hamil, pengen disayang-sayang juga." Si Bapak lagi curhat sama Nyai di kolam lele.

"Maaf ya bapak jadi kurang perhatian sama Nyai."

"Gapapa, pak, nyai mah santai." Beda di bibir, beda di hati.

Bapak meluk Nyai sebentar. "Makasih, sayang."

* * *

"Ponyo mau makan apa? Biar bapak beliin?"

Yang ditanya nggak mau jawab, selain ngambek dia juga lagi ga enak badan. Pusing panas dingin, badannya sakit semua. Efek mogok makan.

"Bakso ya? Apa mi ayam?"

Ponyo masih males jawab.

"Bapak beliin bubur ayam di warungnya Mas Gunhee aja ya?"

Ponyo ngangguk.

"Tunggu bentar ya, bae..."

CUP!

Bapak ngecup kening Ponyo yang panas banget cem termos.

Warung Mas Gunhee letaknya persis di belakang rumah bapak, cuma buat kesana harus muter dulu, ga ada jalan tembus soalnya.

"Halo, Pak."

"Halo juga, Mas Tae."

Mereka ketemu terus jalan bareng.

"Gimana, Mas? Berhasil?"

Mas Taehyun ngerangkul pundak bapak. "Berhasil langsung, Pak! Terbaik memang bapak ini."

"Saya tunggu undangannya."

"Doain ya. Oh ya, si sungwoon udah isi nih?"

"Udah jalan empat ni, mas. Seneng banget saya. Lho ini Mas Tae mau kemana?"

"Beli bubur buat sarapan saya sama Kenta."

"Sama dong, saya juga lagi mau beli bubur buat Ponyo."

"Sungwoon ngga dibeliin?" Masih peduli aja nih masnya sama mantan istri.

"Sungwoon uda sarapan pake dendeng sapi tadi. Ponyo lagi sakit jadi minta bubur." Bapak yang nawarin aslinya, bukan Ponyo yang minta.

"Wuih jangan jangan ngisi juga. Hebat bapak langsung dua sekali."

"Duh jangan dong, mas, pusing saya kalo barengan. Giliran aja."

Nggak kerasa mereka uda nyampe di warungnya Mas Gunhee.

"Selamat datang bapak bapak yang tampan. Welcome to my bubur world...," sambutnya ramah seperti biasa.

"Bubur ayam cakwe satu ya, Hee, dibungkus."

"Saya dua bubur ayam jamur, jangan lupa banyakin buburnya, sama ayam jamurnya juga," yang belakang Mas Tae ngomongnya bisik-bisik biar ga kendengeran yang lain.

Setelah dapat yang dimau bapak sama Mas tae jalan bareng lagi pulang ke rumah mereka yang sebelahan.

"Pak, saya denger rumor bapak mau nikahin si Minhyun juga ya?"

Bapak ketawa kecil. "Dengar dari mana Mas Tae?"

"Sekomplek uda pada tau, Pak Jae..."

"Ha? Yang bener?"

Mas Tae ngangguk. "Saya duluan ya," pamit Mas Tae karena mereka udah nyampe aja di depan rumah Taehyun.

* * *

"Pak...," rengek Ponyo setelah selesai disuapin bubur ayam ama bapak.

"Apa, Bae?" Jaehwan meluk tubuh kurus Ponyo.

"Ponyo mau punya anak juga..."

"Aku juga pengen punya anak dari kamu, Ponyo..."

"Bikin yuk..."

"Kan kamu lagi sakit."

"Gapapa, ayo bikin aja biar cepet jadi."

Mungkin bapak harus kerja keras semalaman kea waktu ama Sungwoon biar Ponyo bisa ngisi juga.

Jadwalnya Sungwoon check up ke dokter Hyunbin jam 11 hari ini, tapi nyatanya sampai jam 12 Sungwoon belom bangun. Tidurnya dari semalem jam setengah delapan loh. Artinya lebih dari enam belas jam dia tidur.

Bapak bingung, mau bangunin ga tega karna si Sungwoon tidur nyenyak banget, kalo ngga dibangunin terus check up nya gimana dong?

Hari ini bapak sampe ga ke kolam demi nganterin Sungwoon check up, digantiin sama Nyai yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Mbak Sungwoon... Sayang... Sayangku...

Masih nggak ada respon.

Ini Sungwoon tidurnya nyenyak banget, ada petasan meledak di sampingnya juga ga bangun kali dia.

Bapak nungguin Sungwoon bangun sambil main Line Rangers, biar dapet coin buat beli tikel.

"Eum... Heung..."

"Eh uda bangun?"

"Heum..."

Sungwoon membuka matanya perlahan. "Maci ngantuk..."

"Udah tujuh belas jam, sayang, tidurnya. Bangun terus liat debay kuy."

"Ha? Liat debay?" Sungwoon langsung sadar 100%.

"Ayo mandi terus ke dokter Hyunbin, uda telat kita."

"Tunggu ya."

Butuh satu jam buat Sungwoon mandi, ngeringin rambut, pake baju, ber make up, dll sampai siap jalan ke dokter Hyunbin.

"Abis liat debay kita ke mall yuk, sekalian maksi."

"Iya...," bapak sih nurut aja apa maunya bumil. Toh Ponyo yang cemburuan setengah mati lagi sibuk. Sibuk nyomblangin Choi Minki si kerdus penyok ama Doyeon anak pak lurah.

"Makasih, sayang."

CUP!

Sungwoon ngecup pipi bapak yang lagi nyetir, untung ga nabrak. Ya mereka naik mobil karena motor bapak lagi dipake Ponyo dan ga tau kapan balik.

"Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu. Kamu minta bulanpun aku ambilin," gombalnya mulai deh si bapak.

"Minta jadi istri satu-satunya bisa gak?"

Bapak kicep.

Lain kali ati-ati, pak.

"Gabisa kan? Katanya apa yang nggak buat kamu."

"Ya bukan gitu, tapi..."

"Ga usah sok janji janji."

Untung mereka udah sampai di depan rsb nya dokter Hyunbin, jadi pembicaraan nggak sempat sampai mana-mana.

Berhubung udah daftar dulu mereka nggak perlu nunggu lama. Setelah yang di dalam ruang periksa keluar mereka langsung masuk.

KingCloud ekstra hepinya, karena jadwalnya hari ini Sungwoon akan USG 4D. Jadi wajah bayinya bakal keliatan kali ini.

"Mirip siapa nih?" tanya dokter Hyunbin ketika wajah debay KingCloud uda keliatan di layar monitor.

"Mirip saya pipinya," sahut Pak Jae cepat.

"Mirip saya tuh," ujar Sungwoon nggak mau kalah.

"Ya deh, iya."

"Sehat bayinya, ibunya juga."

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya sesi USG 4Dpun berakhir dan mereka kembali ke ruang konsultasi.

Mereka diberi beberapa lembar hasil cetak USG 4D Sungwoon, jadi mereka bisa lihat lagi wajah lucu debay KingCloud di rumah.

"Oh ya saya lupa!" Dokter Hyunbin menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni warna merah keunguan. "Bayinya laki-laki."

"Sudah kelihatan, dok?"

"Pasti laki-laki ya?" Sungwoon agak kecewa, dia kan pengennya anak perempuan. Beda sama bapak yang laki perempuan sama aja.

"Pasti dong, kan ada burungnya."

Sungwoon mendesah kecewa dan Jaehwan langsung mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Gapapa, ntar kita bikin lagi yang perempuan setelah yang ini lahir," bisik Jaehwan.

"Jangan lupa vitaminnya, sehari sekali aja setelah sarapan. Susunya diminum terus ya, cukup sekali sehari aja, debaynya udah gemuk," pesan Dokter Hyunbin sebelum KingCloud pamit.

"Baik, makasih Dok..."

"Jadi, debaynya mau kita kasi nama siapa?" tanya Jaehwan sambil mengusap lembut perut Sungwoon yang sudah mulai membuncit. Posisinya mereka rebahan menyamping dan Jaehwan meluk Sungwoon dari belakang.

"Tau ah!"

"Ih, sayang, ga boleh gitu. Ini kan anak kita, mau laki atau perempuan mah sama aja."

"Waktu Justin aku maunya perempuan brojolnya laki, masa ini laki lagi?"

"Nanti kita bikin lagi setelah ini lahir, oke?"

Sungwoon diem. Masi kesel dia. Kecewa.

Jaehwan ngecup sekilas pipi kanan Sungwoon. "Bobo yuk, uda malem. Good nite sayang, Good nite Jaehwan kecil..."


	9. nine

**nine**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara tangisan bayi membuat Jaehwan yang tengah tertidur pulas sembari memeluk tubuh montok Sungwoon sontak terbangun dan langsung duduk.

"Bayinya lahir dek?"

"Ha? Bayi? Lahir?" Sungwoon ikut panik.

Jaehwan nyariin bayinya di bawah selimut, ga ada. Ke bawah kolong, ga ada juga.

"Ih bapak apaan sih! Bayinya masih di dalam sini. Barusan nendang nendang nih." Sungwoon lanjut rebahan lagi.

"Lah itu suara siapa?"

Ya, Sungwoon juga dengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Diluar kali. Minum dong, pak, teh anget manis ya."

"Ya, tunggu bentar."

Bapak keluar dari kamar dan ketemu Nyai yang juga barusan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bayi siapa itu, Nyai?"

"Lah saya kira Sungwoon uda lahiran."

"Belom lah."

Kedengeran lagi suara tangisan bayi itu. Dari arah kamar Ponyo.

JaeSung langsung cus ke kamar Ponyo. Bener aja, disana Ponyo lagi nimang-nimang bayi dalam bungkusan selimut tebal warna ungu.

"Anak siapa, Nyo?" Tanya Bapak. Takutnya saking pengen punya anak Ponyo nekad mungut anak.

"Anak DongPaca," jawab Ponyo tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa anak DongPaca dibawa kesini?" Jisung deketin Ponyo. "Dongbin ya? Kim Dongbin... Uluh uluh lucunya..." Ikut gemas kan dia.

"Paca sakit lagi, opname lagi," jawab Ponyo. "Udah mo bobo nih, jan diganggu."

Bapak sama Jisung berpandangan sejenak dan sepakat untuk meninggalkan Ponyo berdua saja dengan buah cinta DongPaca. Biar latihan dia.

"Gimana? Sanggup nggak, Nyo? Kalo kerepotan biar gua aja yang urus Dongbin gapapa."

Sore sore Jonghyun datang buat ngecek gimana buah hati DongPaca dibawah asuhan Ponyo yang belum berpengalaman.

"Sanggup. Tenang aja. Ga nakal juga ko si Dongbin."

"Yodah satu jam lagi kita ke rs, ngambil ASI."

"Dongbinnya?"

"Ya diajak lah."

"Oke!"

"Gue tinggal dulu, mo mandiin Ucup ama Iwung."

"Okee..."

* * *

Sepeninggal Jonghyun yang datang nggak masuk rumah, cuma sampe teras, Ponyo langsung mandi mumpung Dongbinnya masih tidur. Sekalian siapin air anget buat mandi Dongbin.

Ponyo, Jonghyun, dan Minhyun yang bawa Dongbin diantar Taemin ke RSB Fantasy milik Dokter Hyunbin Patrick Kwon buat jenguk Paca, ambil ASI juga buat Dongbin.

ASI? Emang Youngmin bisa nyusuin? Anggap saja bisa. Masa beranaknya bisa nyusuin ga bisa. .

Taemin cuma nganterin terus pulang lagi, harus jagain Ucup Iwung di rumah dia.

"Dongbinnie, papa kangen tau..." Donghyun sang ayah baru segera merebut buntelan (?) dalam gendongan Minhyun.

"Bawa sini dong, mamanya kan juga kangen."

Donghyun meletakkan Dongbin kecil tepat di samping Youngmin yang masih berbaring, dengan lengan Youngmin sebagai bantal.

Begitu dekat ibunya Dongbin langsung mangap-mangap nyari susu. Udah hafal kali sama baunya.

"Ih jadi pengen punya debay deh," gumam Sewoon - satu satunya yang belom ngerasain punya baby.

"Ntar ada anaknya Sungwoon kan sama aja," ucap Youngmin yang telah mulai menyusui bayinya. Menyusui? Pake apa? Ya pake itu tu.

"Ih gamao! Ntar ponyo kebayang proses bikinnya liat tu bayi."

"Lah. Jan dibayangin kali. Atau kamu usaha aja terus sama si bapak. Aku kasih jamu super mau?" tawar Jonghyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Sewoon. Tuh jamu uda terbukti manjur.

 **TBC**


	10. ten

.

 **TEN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaehwan ngerasa kepanasan, dari tadi dia keringetan sendiri sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya kedinginan. Habis hujan memang.

Ga betah, Jaehwan lepas jaketnya terus kipas-kipas pake kertas seadanya.

"Bah, kenapasan lu?" tanya Yehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hooh ni, panas banget."

"Dingin gini. Sakit?"

"Gatau nih. Gue balik duluan ya. Nitip aja nih." Jaehwan menyerahkan uang dan buku tabungannya pada Yehyun dan kabur.

Yehyun sama bapak uda temenan sejak SD, kecilnya main bareng, gede bareng, ternak ikan bareng juga. Bedanya bapak ternak lele, Yehyun ternak ikan nila.

.

* * *

"Nyo, Ponyo..."

"Ponyo lagi berak," yang nyahut Nyai. Ponyo lagi ngeden ga bisa bersuara.

"Oh... Kalau Sungwoon?" tanya bapak sambil ngelepas sepatunya di rak belakang pintu.

"Sungwoon jalan-jalan sama geng bumil," jisung nyahut dari halaman belakang, lagi nyuci dia.

"Yodah kuy nyai aja," bapak nyusul ke belakang.

"Apaan?"

"Bikin debay." Jisung cuma bisa pasrah aja ditarik ama bapak ke kamar.

.

* * *

"Tay lah, gua yang ngasi jamu, Jisung yang ditunggangi!"

Jonghyun dan Minhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Ntar cekokin lagi, terus kunci dalem kamar." Jonghyun keliatannya alim tapi ide-idenya lumayan juga.

"Dua bungkus langsung biar lebi mantep," imbuh Minhyun. "Bah, jadi ikutan sange nih gua, mana tiap malem denger desahannya Jonghyun," ratap Minhyun yang lagi pisahan ama suami.

"Nikah aje ama pak jaehwan, gosipnya kan beliau naksir lu, Min," Jonghyun ngomong ga pake mikir.

Istri pertamanya ngamuk lah. "Enak ae! Bertiga aje ga bunting-bunting aye, malah mau ditambahin jadi berempat. Laki banyak, cari yang single aja. Koh Guanlin noh!"

"Koh Guanlin saha?" Minhyun gak kenal.

"Itu yang jual nasi goreng depan," jawab Jonghyun. "Kapan kapan kesana biar lo kenal."

"Ga ah, makasih."

"Biar ga lama lama lo numpang disini."

Mereka bertiga lagi ngumpul duduk-duduk di teras belakang rumah Jonghyun. Mumpung daddy Taemin lagi di rumah, bisa disuruh jagain Ucup Iwung.

"Eh tapi bener loh laki gue demen ma lu."

"Tenang aja guenya gamao."

"Janji?"

"Penggal kepala gue kalo ampe mau ama Pak Jaehwan."

"Oke, Jonghyun saksinya!"

Untung Jaehwan ga ada disini, kalau dengar janjinya Minhyun ke Sewoon bisa gantung diri di pohon pisang dia.

.

* * *

"Hari ini jatahnya Ponyo loh. Gamau tau, ga terima alasan!" Istri pertama bapak masi ngambek gegara tadi pagi menjelang siang bapak yang sange maksimal akibat jamu dari Jonghyun justru maennya sama Jisung.

"Iya, sayang, iya. Masi kuat kok." Jaehwan giring istri pertamanya dari ruang tv ke kamar. Mau dipuasin biar gak ngambek lagi.

Sungwoon dan Jisung berpandangan dengan tatapan aneh. Keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di kamar Sungwoon. Mereka dengar tadi, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan dengar suara bapak dan Sewoon lagi dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Duh, masi jam segini, belum ngantuk lah," keluh Sungwoon ke Jisung.

"Ya sama. Terus gimana? Mau keluar?"

Sungwoon mengangguk. "Boleh dah temenin jalan jalan aja ya, Nyai?"

Jisung dengan senang hati menemani Sungwoon jalan muter-muter komplek, sapa tau ketemu cogan. Bosen kan liat mukanya bapak jaehwan mulu.

Udah jam setengah tujuh tapi tumbenan masi belum gelap, nggak dingin juga, jadi betah mereka jalan-jalannya.

"Hm... wangi sate nih. Sedap banget." Sungwoon semenjak hamil jadi peka banget indera penciumannya.

"Mana sate? Ga ada sate." Nyai belom nyium bau sate sama sekali, malah yang kecium sama dia bau eek kucing.

"Ini ada bau sate. Itu disana!" Sungwoon nunjuk ke arah belokan di kanan mereka. "Yuk kesana, babynya laper pengen sate ayam."

Jisung sih nurut aja diseret ama ni bumil.

"Nah kan! Bener!" Seru Sungwoon gembira ketika mereka bertemu dengan mas-mas ganteng yang lagi dorong gerobak sate.

"Kim Jaehan!"

"Yoon Jisung!"

Sungwoon cuma melongo liat Jisung ama mas nya yang jual sate pelukan cem Teletubbies.

"Kamu tinggal disini?"

"Kamu uda lama jualan disini?"

"Kok kita ngga pernah ketemu?"

"Kok kamu ngga pernah lewat depan rumahku?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah Sungwoon.

"Woon, kenalin ini Kim Jaehan temen sekampus dulu. Han, ini Sungwoon, istri suamiku."

Jaehan bingung. "Istri suamimu? Maksudnya gimana galham."

"Duh ceritanya panjang. Siniin satenya dulu."

"Yodah duduk aja dulu, aku bikinin sate buat kalian."

"Gratis kan?"

"Kali ini aja!"

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi banget KingCloud jalan-jalan ngiterin komplek. Karena kandungan Sungwoon uda masuk trimester ketiga calon ibunya harus banyak gerak biar lahirannya lancar nanti. Sekalian pulangnya nanti mau makan soto ayam kampung.

"Eh ada Kak Minhyun," sapa Jaehwan sok akrab.

Sungwoon nengok ke belakang, bener aja ada Jonghyun ama Minhyun. Tapi kok yang disapa cuma Minhyunnya? Jonghyun engga.

Minhyun cuma balas Jaehwan pake senyuman. Cuma. Cuma bikin jaehwan ambyar juga.

"Kak Minhyun mau ikut makan soto?" tawar bapak, uda ga peduli dia ama perasaan istrinya yang lagi hamil tua.

"Jonghyun gimana?"

"Kuy gapapa, mumpung ada yang traktir."

Kebetulan warung soto kaki lima Mbak Somi emang uda ga jauh jadi mereka langsung kesana aja berempat.

Dengan pedenya Jaehwan duduk di samping Minhyun, jadi Sungwoon terpaksa duduk di sebrang mereka sama Jonghyun. Bukan terpaksa sebelahan sama Jonghyun, tapi terpaksa merelakan Pak Jaehwan sebelahan nempel ama gebetan.

Sungwoon nendang pelan kaki suaminya waktu laki-laki beristri tiga itu mulai ngerdusin Minhyun yang juga masi berstatus istri orang.

"Ih apaan sih Mbak Sungwoon?"

Ga peka, dasar!

"Dasar kerdus!"

Jonghyun nahan ketawa, takut nyembur.

"Pak Jaehwan, bapak kan istrinya udah tiga, uda hampir punya keturunan juga, jangan ngerdusin saya plis. Saya masih berstatus istri orang, Pak," Minhyun ngomongnya pelan dan kalem tapi berhasil bikin bapak jaehwan yth pen nangis ditempat.

.

* * *

"Bapak ditolak sebelumsempat menyatakan cinta euy," Sungwoon dengan bahagianya cerita ke Ponyo dan Jisung sesampainya di rumah.

"Bagus dah!"

"Alhamdulillah, doa nyai terkabul..."

Yang dighibahin lagi gak ada di rumah, kebetulan para bapak bapak komplek ada rapat mendadak di pos ronda.

"Berarti aman kan kita?"

"Belum tentu, Nyai," sahut Ponyo. "Bapak kan pantang menyerah."

Sungwoon mengangguk, sependapat dengan istri pertama suaminya. "Kita mesti cari cara buat bikin Minhyun terus nggak mau sama bapak, dan biar bapak nggak ngerdus lagi."

"Ponyo ada ide!"

.

* * *

 **Tbc**

Dulu ya  
.

.

.  
 _Ada yang main Rp Kpop (chara apaaja) di line? Tinggalkan id kalian dong, nnti ku add ?_


	11. eleven

.

 **ELEVEN**.

.

.

* * *

Perut Sungwoon uda semakin membuncit, bayinya udah semakin aktif, dan kontraksinya sudah semakin sering. HPL nya juga udah dekat, tinggal tunggu pagi sorenya aja.

Sewoon makin sewot aja ama Sungwoon, iri bat dia ga bunting-bunting udah habis jamu lima botol dahal. Si Bapak sampe eneg banget ama tu jamu masih dipaksa habisin terus.

Jisung mah cuma bisa elus dada. Ngurusin dua istrinya yang laen ditambah lele aja bapak udah super sibuk, ntar ada waktu dikit buat ngerdusin si Minhyun.

Kek sekarang, Sungwoon lagi kesakitan mau beranak Jaehwannya malah ngilang sama Minhyun gatau kemana.

"Telpon Minhyun cepetan! Udah janji juga dia ga bakal mau ama Jaehwan, eh, ditraktir bakso aja luluh," kesal Sewoon.

Nyai udah bingung. Mau ngurusin Sungwoonnya dulu apa nelpon bapak dulu. Kalo nelpon dulu, kasian Sungwoon ntar keburu brojol anaknya. Kalo ngurusin Sungwoon, sama aja siapa yang mau nganter ke RS.

Sewoonnya malah ngilang gitu aja disaat dibutuhkan, bikin Nyai makin pusing aja.

"Bentar ya, Woon... Eh, halo, Pak, ayo pulang cepetan Sungwoon mo lahiran. Iya. Cepetan."

"Bentar ya, Woon, bapak lagi otewe."

Sungwoonnya udah gak bisa jawab, udah kesakitan banget dia.

Tok tok tok...

Ealah

Malah ada tamu

"Bentar ya, Nyai bukain dulu." Buru-buru Jisung lari ke arah pintu. Awas aja kalo tamunya ga penting.

Begitu pintu dibuka muncullah sosok berbaju putih seperti ini.

"Permisi, saya Umji asisten dokter Hyunbin dari Rumah Sakit Bersalin Komurola..."

Jisung langsung ngerti. "Oh iya, buruan masuk aja, yang mau bersalin disini."

Umji dan beberapa orang perawat mengikuti di belakang Jisung dan segera membawa tubuh Sungwoon ke ambulance.

Jisung ngikut, di dalam ambulance dia ngirim pesan ke bapak buat langsung rumah sakit aja.

.

* * *

Ponyo udah ada disana, dia ternyata yang minta Sungwoon dijemput pake ambulance.

"Udah, kalian tunggu disini aja," ucap Sungwoon saat sudah berada di depan ruang bersalin.

"Beneran gapapa sendirian?" tanya Ponyo khawatir.

Sungwoon cuma ngangguk terus masuk ruang bersalin.

"Duh kok ngeri ya."

"Iya, Nyo, sama."

Mereka duduk berdua di koridor sambil pegangan tangan, sampe seorang bapak - calon bapak lebih tepatnya - muncul dengan hoodie abu-abu dari ujung koridor.

"Sungwoon mana?" paniknya.

"Uda di dalam," jawab Jisung.

Bapak ngetuk pintu bersalin beberapa kali lalu membuka pintunya. "Gimana? Udah keluar?"

Pertanyannya bikin Sungwoon yang uda hampir kehabisan tenaga tambah lemes.

"Dorong lagi," instruksi dokter Hyunbin.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Sungwoon mengejan sekali lagi...

"Selamat bayinya sempurna." Dokter Hyunbin memberikan bayi KingCloud ke Sungwoon.

Jaehwan cuma melongo sambil megangin kenop pintu.

"Sini, Pak, liatin nih bayi kita mirip mamanya banget."

(Jangan tanya lewat mana Sungwoon lahirannya, jangan dibayangin juga -_- )

? ﾟﾘﾠ

* * *

"Namanya siapa nih?" tanya Sewoon setelah debay KingCloud dibawa ke kamar dimana Sungwoon akan dirawat hingga dua hari kedepan.

"Siapa ya?" Sungwoon masi belom tau anaknya mau dikasih nama siapa.

"Jihoon gimana?" Usul Bapak.

"Jihoon? Jihun? Jiun? Iya, boleh. Lucu namanya." Sungwoon setuju.

"Dek Jihoon," panggil Jisung sambil nyubitin pipi debay KingCloud yang lagi tidur.

"Jangan dibangunin," emaknya ngamuk.

"Iya, iya." Jisung langsung narik tangannya.

"Ponyo pulang dulu ya, ngantuk," pamitnya dan pergi gitu aja.

"Nyai nemenin Ponyo deh. Papai bapak, Sungwoon, Jihoon."

Tinggallah mereka bertiga disana.

"Pak..."

"Hm?"

"Bapak masih pengen nambah istri setelah ada Jihoon?"

"Oya jelas dong."

Sungwoon melotot.

"Eh?!"

Bapak keceplosan.

"Udah ah, Sungwoon mo tidur, bapak pulang sana."

"Ih kok ngambek." Jaehwan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sungwoon.

"Jangan deket-deket. Pulang aja sana!"

"Gaboleh ngambek, ntar cantiknya ilang."

"Emang ga cantik. Sungwoon kan ganteng."

"Iyadeh biar seneng."

CUP!

"Ntar pulang kita bikin adek buat Jihoon ya.."

? ﾟﾘﾠ

* * *

Ponyo sama Nyai di rumah lagi duduk duduk nonton infotainment sambil nyemilin roiko. Nyai kangen Jihoon pengen ke rs lagi tapi Ponyonya gamau. Ya udah, Nyai nemenin Ponyo di rumah, takutnya kalo ditinggal sendirian ntar Ponyo bunuh diri.

Tok tok tok...

Eh ada tamu.

"Biar Nyai aja."

Ponyo ngangguk aja.

Minhyun ama Jonghyun ternyata.

"Eh kalian, ayo masuk, anggap rumah sendiri. Maaf berantakan."

Padahal super rapi ngga ada berantakannya sama sekali.

Mereka duduk di sofa berempat. Tv nya uda dimatiin.

"Denger denger Mbak Sungwoon uda lahiran ya?" Jonghyun yang nanya.

"Iya, udah tadi sore," jawab Ponyo. Nyai lagi ambil minuman.

"Wah ngga sabar pengen liat debaynya, tapi udah malem ya."

"Besok pagi aja kita kesana, pas jam visit gitu," ucap Minhyun.

"Napa pas visit?"

"Setelah visit aja."

Minhyun malah senyum-senyum malu, mencurigakan.

? ﾟﾘﾠ

* * *

 **TBC**


	12. twelve

.

Akhirnya jam dua belas barulah Hwang Minhyun, Jonghyun, Jisung, dan Youngmin sampai di RSB Komurola milik dokter Hyunbin.

Minhyun udah cemberut aja sepanjang perjalanan. Doi kan maunya datang pas jam visit dokter bukan jam besuk.

"Aku nggak bisa lama-lama, takutnya Donghi bangun," ujar Youngmin ketika mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ke kamar rawat Sungwoon.

"Pulang duluan aja gapapa, ntar aku pulang sendiri gampang lah," sahut Minhyun yang sepertinya ingin berlama-lama disini entah mengapa.

"Ya terserah sih, kalo bisa ntar kujemput gapapa, tapi aku harus jemput Ung ama Ucup ntar."

"Gapapa ntar gampang." Minhyun berjalan paling cepat hingga mendahului tiga orang temannya.

Tok tok...

Minhyun mengetuk dua kali daun pintu kamar ruang rawat Sungwoon yang terbuka sedikit menggunakan punggung tangannya sebelum membukanya dan melangkah masuk.

"Mbak Sungwoon...," sapanya, "pak Jaehwan..."

"Minhyun."

"Kak Minhyun."

Ponyo yang duduk di sofa memandang suaminya tajam, memberikan ancaman tanpa kata-kata.

Jisung, Youngmin, dan Jonghyun menyusul sesaat kemudian.

"Mana ini debaynya?" Jisung menyapu pandangnya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok mungil bernama Jihoon yang dirindukannya.

"Poop, jadi lagi digantiin popok," jawab Sungwoon.

"Oh..."

"Dokter Hyunbin cuma visit pagi ya?"

Plak!

Minhyun memukul lengan Jonghyun dengan telapak tangan.

"Napa ih? Kan gue mau konsultasi promil."

Jisung nggak ngerti, apalagi Ponyo ama KingCloud. Youngmin mulai mudeng.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat wajah Minhyun memerah.

Youngmin pulang duluan, uda ditelpon Donghyun karena Dongbin nangis minta susu. Jonghyun juga balik karena harus jemput anak-anaknya. Sementara Jisung sama Jonghyun yang kurker masih setia menemani Sungwoon.

Howons?

Mereka lagi makan mie ayam di depan.

"Tenang aja, gue juga udah janji ama Ponyo. Gabakalan mau dah Hwang Minhyun yang terhormat ini ama Pak Jaehwan."

"Mau juga gapapa, hahaa.. ga jauh beda tiga ama empat."

"Nggak, nggak, guenya yang gamau jadi istri keempat," ujar Minhyun.

Suasana hening sesaat hingga Minhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terduga, "dokter Hyunbin suka donat nggak ya?"

Hening.

Sungwoon melongo.

"Penting ya?" Nyai nyengir.

Minhyun salting.

* * *

 _Pendek_  
 _Cuma tiga ratusan_


	13. fourteen

.

.  
Taehyun dan Sungwoon berlomba lomba menyiapkan sambutan untuk putra mereka tercinta, Justin, yang akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Memang sudah diputuskan bahwa Justin akan tinggal bersama Taehyun namun Sungwoon juga ingin menyiapkan suatu sambutan yang berkesan bagi anak sulungnya itu.

Taehyun, tentu menyiapkan yang serba istimewa untuk anak semata wayangnya -hingga saat ini - di rumahnya. Bahkan ia telah mengecat ulang keseluruhan rumahnya dan mendesain ulang kamar tidurnya yang akan ia tempati bersama Justin dengan tema lego, mainan favorit Justin.

Justin akan datang bersama dengan tetangganya di kampung yang kebetulan ada urusan kesini dan bersedia dititipi Justin sekalian menggunakan kereta api kelas F abu abu aspal. 

. 

"Gimana? Justin uda sampai mana?" tanya bapak sambil garuk garuk sana sini, rambutnyapun masih acak acakan khas bangun tidur.

"Aduh!" Sungwoon menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni. "Kalo bapak nggak ngingetin saya lupa!"

"Pak, dicariin Mas Donghyun!" teriak Nyai entah darimana.

"Ssssttt! Nyai! Saya mau jemput Justin nih, kacau kan kalau Jihoonnya bangun," omel Sungwoon dengan suara tak kalah nyaring, melupakan posisinya yang tengah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan bayi kecilnya.

"Hush! Suara kamu lebih berisik. Uda sana siap siap, biar Jihoon sama bapak."

Sungwoon kelabakan kesana kemari. Sibuk sih dia dari tadi masak sama nyiapin baju-baju yang dia beli buat Justin sejak kapan hari tapi belum sempat diberikan, sampai lupa menanyakan Justinnya sudah sampai mana.

"Pak... Ditunggu Mas Donghyun di depan pintu," ulang Nyai, kini dengan suara lembut. Kepalanya menyembul dari celah pintu kamar tengah yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oiya, sebentar." Jaehwan yang tadinya sedang berbaring di samping bayi kecilnya bangkit menuju meja rias yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur guna berkaca, merapikan sedikit rambutnya agar tetap terlihat kece meski masih pagi dan belum mandi.

"Saya berangkat jemput Justin dulu ya, Pak, sudah hampir sampai ternyata mereka," pamit Sungwoon saat keduanya bertemu di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Sungwoon mencium punggung tangan bapak dan langsung ngacir gitu aja, padahal mau dikasi sangu ama bapak.

Sepeninggal istrinya, bapak keluar menemui Donghyun yang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu dengan kaos garis garis hitam putih andalannya.

"Gimana, Mas Donghyun? Ada perlu apa nyari saya?"

"Maaf ganggu pagi-pagi, Pak." Donghyun yang pagi-pagi sudah tampan membungkukkan badannya dan menjabat tangan Bapak Jaehwan Yang Terhormat. "Saya mau minta ijin membawa Ponyo pergi sebentar, cari kado buat surprais mensive saya dan istri yang ke seratus sembilan belas."

Jaehwan langsung memasang wajah datar yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Bukan keberatan Ponyo mau dipinjam, toh masi ada dua yang lain, tapi angka seratus sembilan belasn itu menurutnya berlebihan. Bahkan Jaehwan tak pernah lagi merayakan hari mensive bersama Ponyo semenjak mereka berubah status menjadi suami-suami (atau suami-istri, ).

"Boleh ya, Pak? Mumpung istri saya lagi diajak orang tuanya ke luar kota." Donghyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memberikan aegyo gagal guna merayu suami Ponyo.

"Ya sudah, tapi awas aja kalau pulang pulang Ponyonya ada dua!"

"Tenang aja, Pak, saya bawa pengaman kok..."

"Eh?!"

"Maksud saya, saya nggak mungkin ngapa-ngapain istri bapak. Hehehee..." 

. 

_Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_


	14. thirteen

**INI CHAP 13**

 **YANG SEBELUMNYA 14**

 **MAAF KELEWAT T.T**

 **KARENA SAYA NULISNYA DI WP**

 **BARU COPAS KESINI**

 **TERNYATA YANG 12 KELEWAT**

..

.  
Sungwoon dan bayinya sudah pulang ke rumah.

Jaehwan sibuk ngurus Jihoon kecil dsn ibunya.

Sewoon menyibukkan diri di kolam bersama lele-lele terkasih.

Jisung?

Entahlah.

Istri ketiga bapak itu ngilang-ngilang mulu akhir-akhir ini.

Ga ada yang nyadar. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

.

Sama seperti malam ini juga, yang di rumah cuma bapak ama ibu.

"Pak, susunya habis nih," ujar ibu (?) Sungwoon sembari mengocok botol susu gambar jerapah milik Jihoon. "Ini yang terakhir."

"Duh, kok baru bilang sekarang toh, Bu, jam sepuluh lewat mana ada yang buka?"

Sungwoon meminumkan susu pada botol di tangannya ke Jihoon. "Ada. Minimarket 24 jam kan banyak."

Pak Jaehwan ragu-ragu. Memang dia tetap harus pergi beli susu, tapi ninggal Sungwoon ama Jihoon berdua aja juga gimana. Ya walaupun lingkungannya aman sih...

"Ponyo ama Nyai kemana ya kok belom pulang?"

Sungwoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Tunggu Ponyo atau Nyai pulang ya?"

"Kelamaan, ini kalo kurang gimana?"

"Ya udah, bapak kunci ya pintunya, kalo ada yang ketuk-ketuk nggak usah dibukain," pesan bapak sembari memakai jaket parka coklatnya.

Sungwoon mengangguk kecil.

"Bapak tinggal ya, Bu, Hoon," pamitnya.

Sepeninggal bapak, Sungwoon membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jihoon dengan tangan kirinya masih memegangi botol susu yang masih diminum oleh bayinya. Capek, mau otw alam mimpi juga.

Tok tok tok...

Eh ada tamu.

Sungwoon uda nyari guling buat ganjel botol susunya Jihoon terus bukain pintu, tapi mendadak dia terngiang pesan suaminya, _'kalo ada yang ketuk-ketuk nggak usah dibukain'._

Nggak jadi dah.

Nurut kata suami itu yang utama buat Sungwoon. Walaupun suaminya rada-rada gitu sih.

Pintu diketuk semakin keras. Bahkan sekarang nggak cuma pakai punggung tangan tapi udah pakai batu, Sungwoon yakin.

Sungwoon mengelus pelan pantat bayinya supaya tidur nyenyak dan tidak terganggu oleh suara berisik dari luar tersebut.

Setelah hampir lima menit barulah suara ketukan itu berhenti,

Jihoon telah menghabiskan sebotol susunya dan tertidur pulas.

"Huh..." Sungwoon menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat kini.

Anak dan istri keduanya telah berada di alam mimpi, sedang Jaehwan sendiri masih duduk di sofa depan tv sembari menonton berita tengah malam. Matanya fokus ke tv, namun telinganya terus siaga kalau-kalau Jihoonnya terjaga.

Sudah tengah malam dan Jaehwan tak ingin membangunkan istrinya. Dari wajahnya saat tertidur Jaehwan dapat melihat kalau istrinya begitu kelelahan mengurus ini dan itu seharian penuh.

Belum lagi dua istri bapak yang lain masih berada entah dimana. Ponsel keduanya tak dapat dihubungi. Nomor ponyo tidak aktif. Sementata ponsel Jisung ditinggal di dapur.

Mau nyari, nanti kalau Jihoon bangun gimana?

Akhirnya Jaehwan memilih untuk menunggu saja di tempat.

..

"Pak! Pak! Bangun, Pak!"

Jaehwan buru-buru membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Sungwoon membangunkannya.

"Heum?"

"Nyai..."

"Kenapa Nyai?" Nyawa Jaehwan belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Nganu. Itu. Sana deh, Pak langsung aja."

"Paan?"

Jaehwan semalam ketiduran di sofa waktu nungguin dua istri lainnya pulang. Saking pulasnya tidur sampai bapak nggak dengar waktu Jihoon bangun dan jadilah sampai pagi Jaehwan tidur di sofa.

"Nganu, itu Nyai, sekarang di warungnya Koh Guanlin," ujar Sungwoon.

"Emang uda buka?" Bapak garuk-garuk rambut sembari berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Duh, bapak ksana aja deh pokoknya. Buruan."

"Mandi dulu ya?"

"Gosah, ntar aja. Pokoknya cepetan kesana," ujar Sungwoon. Didorongnya tubuh Jaehwan ke arah pintu.

"Lah, malu dong, ntar kalo ketemu Minhyun gimana? Duh..."

"Buruan ah, masi aja mikirin Minhyun!" Sungwoon menutup pintu segera setelah Jaehwan melangkahkan kaki melewati ambang pintu.

..

Jaehwan kembali dua puluh menit kemudian dengan Nyai Jisung berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Raut wajah keduanya sulit untuk ditebak. Sungwoon yang sudah tau apa yang terjadi memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura sibuk mencuci popok anaknya di wastafel.

"Ponyo belum pulang?" tanya bapak pada Sungwoon setelah Jisung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Belum," jawab Sungwoon singkat, selain lagi fokus buat ngilangin kuning kuning lembek yang nempel di popok anaknya, dia juga rada takut kena semprot bapak.

BLAM!

Jaehwan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya keras-keras.

"Bapak kenapa?"

"Ha? WAAAAA!"

Sungwoon kaget, Ponyo lebih kaget karena suara teriakan melengking Sungwoon.

Dua duanya sama sama kaget, Jisung di dalam kamar juga ikut kaget. Apalagi bapak.

Istri pertama dan kedua bapak itu tertawa setelah kaget mereka hilang.

"Duh, ngapain sih? Ngagetin aja."

"Kan cuma nanya."

"Manggil dulu kek, tiba-tiba di belakang, mana bisik-bisik gitu kan ngagetin."

"Serius amat sih cuci popoknya... Eh! Jorok bat dah! Cuci popok kok di wastafel, astaga..."

Makan malam sudah siap, yang masak Minhyun.

Kenapa Minhyun?

Karena istri-istri bapak hari ini nggak ada yang masak dan tetangga mereka yang baik hati mengirimi nasi kuning plus lauk telur dadar, perkedel, kering kentang, kering tempe, dan tahu bacem disempurnakan dengan adanya kerupuk.

Bapak dan ketiga istri telah duduk memenuhi keempat sisi meja makan persegi mereka, siap untuk menyantap hidangan lezat yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Eum, sebelum mulai makan, bapak mau ngomong sesuatu ke kalian. Bukan sih, lebih tepatnya, bapak mau minta pendapat kalian."

Para istri menyimak dengan seksama.

"Kalau bapak langsung lamar Minhyun aja gimana?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	15. fifteen

_Update lagi mumpung lg pengen dan ada ide mampir ni_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Jisung dari pagi sudah nongkrong di warungnya Koh Guanlin, nglupain tugasnya sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga yaitu masak dan bersih-bersih serta menemani bapak memberi makan lele.

Sungwoon setelah sempat membawa Justin ke rumah untuk meletakkan barang-barang dan sarapan kembali meninggalkan Jaehwan Jihoon entah kemana.

Sementara Sewoon alias Ponyo alias istri pertama bapak masih dipinjam Donghyun. Katanya cuma sebentar tapi sampai tengah malam begini belum juga pulang.

Bapak ditinggal berdua ama Jihoon seharian, sampe ke kolam aja Jihoon dibawa ama bapak, untung nggak nyebur.

Yang jadi masalah, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, susunya Jihoon habis dan ketiga istri bapak belum ad yang pulang. Daebak!

Tok tok tok...

Malah ada tamu, pas banget lagi, pas bapak lagi nyuci popoknya Jihoon di kamar mandi.

 _"Bukain nggak ya?_ _"_ Jaehwan menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Istri-istrinya kan pada bawa kunci. Kalau dibukain ternyata pocong atau kunti gimana?

Suara ketukan pintu berhenti setelah beberapa saat Jaehwan abaikan, dan kini ganti ponsel Jaehwan yang berdering nyaring.

Mas Taehyun.

Jaehwan segera menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, mungkin penting jika Mas Taehyun yang menelpon.

"Halo?"

 _"Pak Jae, Sungwoon sama Justin sudah pulang?"_

"Belum, Mas Tae. Ini yang barusan ngetuk pintu, Mas Tae?"

 _"Iya. Yasudah kalau belum pulang, maaf mengganggu malam-malam."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Mas, santai saja, saya juga belum tidur nungguin Sungwoon kebetulan..."

Ceklek!

Jaehwan menoleh ke arah pintu utama rumah yang dibuka dari luar berbarengan dengan sambungan telepon yang barusaja diputus oleh orang di seberang.

"Dek Ponyo..."

"Jadi belum tidur itu cuma nungguin Ha Sungwoon, Ponyo nggak ditungguin. Oke dah, cukup tau aja Ponyo mah. Bye..."

BRAK!

Belum sempat si bapak jawab uda dibanting aja tu pintu sama Ponyo.

"Ealah... Ngambek juga yang satu itu... Nasib, nasib..." Jaehwan berjalan lunglai menuju ke kamarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. 

. 

"Nyai ya, udah kemaren digrebek warga hampir diarak keliling kampung dikira lagi mesum ama Koh Guanlin, ini malah tidur disana lagi. Malu bapak sebagai suami Nyai," omel Jaehwan begitu Jisung melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Nggak nanya nanya dulu langsung ambil kesimpulan aja si bapak ini.

"Udah ah, bapak pusing, bapak mau refreshing. Nitip Jihoon, kalau nangis itu susu yang di nakas dikasih aja."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan istri ketiganya Jaehwan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Refreshing?

Ke mall, pantai, gunung, museum, taman, atau alun-alun?

Bukan dong.

Refreshing ala Jaehwan ya cuma ke tetangga depan rumah. Ketemu siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyun.

Kebetulan banget Minhyunnya lagi jemur cucian di samping rumah.

"Pagi Kak Minhyun..."

"Pagi Pak Jaehwan," balas Minhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Saya boleh nyanyi?"

"Anda yang punya mulut ya terserah anda."

"Saya nyanyi ya." Jaehwan berdiri di hadapan Minhyun dengan tiang jemuran dan pakaian yang sedang dijemur menjadi penghalang diantara mereka.

"Bila nanti saatnya tlah tiba, kuingin kau menjadi istriku... Berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan... Berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa..."

Jaehwan bernyanyi sembari mengamati wajah Minhyun, memperhatikan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pujaan hatinya.

Sedang Minhyun sendiri berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memukul kepala Jaehwan dengan hanger pakaian yang dipeganggnya.

"Namun bila saat berpisah tlah tiba... Izinkanku menjaga dirimu... Berdua menikmati pelukan di ujung waktu... Sudilah kau temani diriku? Sudilah kau menjadi temanku?"

Jaehwan melangkahkan kakinya ke samping Minhyun dan berlutut.

"Sudilah kau menjadi... istriku?" 


	16. sixteen

.

* * *

Para warga berkumpul di luar pagar rumah Pak Taemin, nungguin Minhyun ngasi jawab ke Bapak Jaehwan yang nglamar Minhyun pagi pagi belom mandi.

yang kebetulan lewat pas lagi jogging langsung berhenti denger suara merdu Pak Jaehwan, ngeluarin hape terus live IG biar yang gak bisa keluar rumah masih bs jadi saksi lamarannya MinHwan lewat henpon.

"Gimana, Kak Minhyun? Jawab sekarang ya?" Mohon Jaehwan masih dalam posisi berlutut. "Nggak perlu dipikirin dua kali karena cinta saya kepada Kak Minhyun itu sudah jelas terbukti."

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Kang Daniel paling kompor, yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"TERIMA KAK MINHYUN!"

"AYO KAK TERIMA AJA!"

Yang ngompor biar Pak Jae ditolak juga ada.

"JANGAN MAU, HYUN, JAEHWAN KERDUS!" - Kim Jonghyun.

"MASA JADI ISTRI KEEMPAT, MENDING SAMA SAYA!" - Kim Taedong.

"TOLAK AJA UDA, JAEHWAN JARANG MANDI." - Kim Taemin.

Minhyun bingung.

Jaehwan menunduk, berdoa dalam hati semoga diterima.

Di sebrang Ponyo, Nyai dan Sungwoon berdiri berjajar di depan rumah.

"Masi Ponyo liatin, ntar balik Ponyo tendang sampe Mars."

"Ngerdus aja terus, kalo ngga karena ada Jihoon uda Sungwoon tinggal balikan ama Mas Tae."

"Nyai mah sabar..."

.

* * *

Sejam lebih Pak Jaehwan menunggu jawaban Minhyun yang cuma diem sambil gigitin jari.

Para penonton bukannya pada bubar capek nunggu malah tambah rame, tambah semangat juga. Malah sempet hampir war antara tim pendukung dan tim yang tidak setuju Minhyun jadi istri keempat bapakk.

Dari antara ketiga istri-istri terdahulu hanya Nyai yang masih nungguin Minhyun ngasi jawab ke suaminya, Ponyo uda dibawa pergi sama Donghyun, sementara Sungwoon harus kembali ke rumah untuk menyusui bayi kecilnya. (Nyusuin pake botol, nggak perlu nanya gimana Sungwoon nyusuinnya).

"Jawab aja buruan, Kak, saya mau ngampus nih." Kyulkyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak sabar. Takut terlambat, tapi juga takut nyesel kalo nglewatin momen berharga MinHwan ini.

"Saya jawab besok pagi ya, Pak?" setelah sekian lama akhirnya Minhyun bersuara.

"Sekarang aja, Kak, biar saya lega."

"JAWAB SEKARANG AJA!" teriak Mbak Jihyo yang berdiri paling belakang sambil lompat-lompat biar bisa liat.

"Saya masih bingung..."

"Bingung soal apa, Kak?"

"Rumah bapak kan kamarnya cuma tiga, masa nanti saya tidur di teras?"

* * *

.

 **tbc**


	17. seventeen

.

.

.

"Dek, bikinin kopi yah, pait aja gausah pake gula." Pulang-pulang bapak langsung nyuruh istri pertamanya bikinin kopi, gatau hati istri-istrinya lagi pada perih seperti teriris-iris, dikasi racun baru tau rasa tu bapak.

"Beli aja kopi di warungnya Mbak Junghwa," sahut Ponyo dari dapur, lagi nyuci piring sambil dibanting-banting dia.

"Ealah, disuruh suami nggak mau," ujar bapak sambil berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi, kan bapak emang belum mandi.

"Au ah, udah capek jadi istrinya bapak, sakit tau ati Ponyo dimadu!"

Bapak denger dari dalem kamar mandi, tapi nggak nyahut.

Saat ini di rumah cuma ada Bapak ama Ponyo aja. Nyai ngilang lagi gatau kemana, posthink aja mungkin Nyai lagi ke kolam, ngasi makan lele. Sungwoon sama Jihoon lagi main ke rumah Mas Tae, buat ketemu Justin ya tetntunya, bukan ayahnya.

Ponyo masih aja bikin gaduh dengan suara alat-alat makan dan masak yang dia cuci, untung nggak ada yang pecah, palingan cuma retak atau kegores dikit.

Pak Jaehwan memasang sumbat karet pada bathtub sebelum nyalain air hangat. Mau berendam dulu biar pikiran dan jiwanya tenang.

Setelah bathtub terisi air hangat hampir setengah Jaehwan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan merendam tubuhnya. (gosah dibayangin Pak Jaehwan tanpa pakaiannya)

.

.

.

* * *

Jaehwan ketiduran di dalam bathtub dan baru terbangun tiga jam kemudian setelah seluruh air yang merendam tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin.

"Dek, Mbak, Nyai, tolong ambilin handuk dong," teriak bapak yang baru sadar kalau handuknya ketinggalan di tempat jemuran belakang.

Nggak ada yang nyahut.

Mungkinkah para istri bapak sedang tidak ada di rumah semua?

Yakin nggak ada orang, bapak akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan polos (sekali lagi jangan dibayangin, gak baek buat kesehatan) dan langsung menuju ke teras belakang guna mengambil handuknya.

Baju-baju bapak itu ada di tiga lemari di tiga kamar yang berbeda, jadi di tiap kamar istrinya ada baju bapak, biar mudah.

"BAPAK!"

Jaehwan kaget, untung nggak seheboh Taemin kagetnya. Tau-tau Ponyo muncul pas bapak lagi asik ngeringin ketiak pake handuk, yang otomatis bagian tubuhnya yang lain nggak ketutup.

"Eh Ponyo, dari tadi dipanggil nggak nyahut. Ga perlu heboh gitu kali, kan uda biasa," ujar bapak santai dengan senyum mesum andalannya.

,

,

* * *

,

"Ih kok nangis, udah dong, Beb, jadi ikut sedih nih Jae kalo Beb nangis." Jaehwan mengusap belakang kepala Sewoon yang tengah menangis di pelukannya dengan wajah yang ia benamkan pada dada Jaehwan. Meski tak sebidang dada Kang Daniel tapi dapat memberi kehangatan yang telah lama dirindukan Sewoon.

"Hiks... Mas Jae..." Ponyo masih sesenggukkan.

Jaehwan jadi merasa bersalah kan.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di depan ada Jisung yang tengah ragu-ragu hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Ponyo. Di depan ada Minhyun yang te

ngah menunggu bapak, mau memberi jawab atas lamaran tadi pagi. Tapi di sisi lain nggak enak juga ganggu quality time nya Howons, apalagi dia tau akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan sibuk sama Sungwoon sehingga istri pertama pun jarang tersentuh.

"Gimana? Ada di rumah nggak bapak?" tagih Minhyun yang entah sejak kapan jadi nggak sabaran.

"Ada sih, tapi keanya lagi sama Ponyo..." Suara Jisung yang nggak bisa dibilang pelan tentu kedengeran Howons.

"Sana deh kalo mo nemuin Minhyun."

Jaehwan menggeleng meski ia tahu Sewoon yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya takkan bisa melihat itu.

 _Minggu mala_ _m, delapan puluh delapan bulan yang lalu..._

 _"Waah sori telat nih gua! Jalannya macet jadi puter balik buat ganti motor, eh tengah jalan malah mogok! Sial emang gua hari ini!"_

 _Semua melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dimana seorang lelaki berpipi chubby yang baru saja datang berteriak-teriak heboh._

 _Sadar jadi pusat perhatian, lelaki itu hanya garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan._

 _"Doyeon mana Doyeon?" ributnya lagi saat perhatian orang-orang sudah kembali ke aktivitas mereka semula dan lelaki itu berada di tengah ruangan._

 _"Doyeon? Siapa Doyeon?" Manusia lucu mirip hamster yang tak sengaja mendengarnya menanggapi._

 _"Yang ultah, Doyeon kan?"_

 _Si hamster berpandangan dengan lelaki di sampingnya yang berwajah mirip tokoh animasi - Ponyo._

 _"Saya salah ya?" Si pipi chubby ketar-ketir._

 _"Ultahnya Doyeon kan kemaren, hari ini ultahnya Minki," ujar seseorang berbahu lebar yang berdiri di belakang hamster dan ponyo._

 _"MAMPUS!"_

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ini flashbacknya kemana?_


	18. eighteen

.

 _ **Masih flashback...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _"Udah gapapa, udah terlanjur kesini makan aja," ujar si hamster diikuti dengan anggukan dari Ponyo dewasa di sampingnya._

 _"Ya udah deh..."_

 _Jaehwan kan lapar juga setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa sampai disini, walaupun ternyata salah hari._

 _._  
 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"Pulang yu... Yaaah hujan," Ponyo dewasa yang kemudian diketahui bernama Jung Sewoon itu menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus dengan sebuah keluhan._

 _"Sini dulu ajalah, gak bisa pulang juga gua, pake motor."_

 _"Oiya kita belom kenalan," ucap Sewoon._

 _"Jung Sewoon kan? Sama Gwanghyun?"_

 _Keduanya mengangguk._

 _"Tapi saya belom tau nama Anda," ujar Sewoon._

 _"Kim Jaehwan." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan ragu oleh Sewoon._

 _Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam bersama disini, makan, minum, ngobrol, bercanda dan tertawa; namun baru sekarang berkenalan._

 _"Jadi milik saya ya?"_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Sewoon, bukan kamu," ujar Jaehwan karena yang merespon justru Gwanghyun._

 _"Ih kan baru kenal..."_

 _"Gapapa kali, sambil jalan..."_

* * *

Kencan pertamanya Howons bukan di restoran, kafe, taman, perpustakaan, ataupun tempat romantis lainnya melainkan di emperan minimarket dalam pom bensin. Makan kimbap mini sebungkus berdua ditemani air mineral segelas berdua. Romantis kan?

Jaehwan masih ingat betul bagaimana bahagianya mereka saat itu. Kencan yang pertama di hidupnya. Meski bukan yang pertama untuk pasangannya. Ya, sebelumnya Sewoon memang pernah berpacaran, dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi tetangga mereka.

Kini cinta pertama, pacar pertama, kekasih pertama, sekaligus istri pertamanya itu tengah tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Jaehwan lapar, namun ia takut jika bangkit untuk mengambil makanan, maka Sewoon ikut terbangun. Ia hanya ingin Sewoonnya beristirahat dengan cukup agar nanti bangun mood nya kembali baik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menahan rasa laparnya sembari mengenang masa-masa berpacaran mereka yang dipenuhi oleh bunga bunga cinta.

Tujuh bulan sebelum Jaehwan melamar Sewoon, cobaan datang. Saat itu Jaehwan baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya dan atasan Jaehwan yang bernama Kim Jinwoo mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih Jaehwan dan mengumumkannya di sosmed. Kebetulan sosmed Jinwoo memang mempunyai cukup banyak pengikut karena wajahnya yang tak hanya cantik tapi juga tampan dan kata-kata mutiara yang di post nya setiap hari.

Sewoon yang juga mengikuti akun sosmed Jinwoo marah besar jelas. Apalagi disitu Jinwoo mengunggah fotonya yang tengah makan siang bersama Jaehwan.

Jaehwan terkekeh pelan meningatnya. Dulu, hanya karena yang seperti itu Sewoon ngambek mendiamkannya seminggu lebih, tapi sekarang istri pertamanya itu justru rela dimadu tiga.

Tunggu.

Benarkah Sewoon rela?

,

,

,

* * *

tbc dlu


	19. nineteen

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gwenchandamyeon keuraedo gwenchandamyeon..._

Sewoon lagi nyanyi sambil mandi berendam air anget. Jaehwan dengerin dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

Lagu apa itu gatau Jaehwan, tapi lagu apa aja kalau Ponyo yang nyanyiin, bakal kedengeran merdu juga di telinganya.

Jadi nostalgia lagi kan Jaehwan, ke masa-masa indah dimana dulu dia rela tidur di emperan gedung demi nemenin Sewoon yang nyanyi di acara nikahan.

Waktu itu, baik Sewoon maupun Jaehwan sama sama sering nyambi nyanyi disana sini buat tambah tambah. Setelah nikah justru Sewoon dirumah terus, sedang Jaehwan banting setir jadi peternak lele.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Ponyo dalam balutan bathrobe berwarna merah lis putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti Ponyo. Gemes kan Jaehwan jadinya.

"Bikin anak yuk, beb, Jae gemes nih ama Ponyo." Jaehwan langsung 'turn on' justru kalo pas liat Ponyo dalam keadaan lucu imut gemesin gini.

"Males ah," tolaknya sambil berlalu.

Yaaah... Bapak ditolak.

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi jam delapan lebih lima belas menit

Jaehwan dan Minhyun tengah duduk berhadapan dibatasi sebuah meja dimana diatasnya telah disajikan dua mangkuk soto ayam panas dan dua gelas teh manis hangat, dilengkapi dengan semangkuk sate telur puyuh dan perkedel kentang.

Minhyun ngajak bapak sarapan pagi bareng setelah gagal ngomong sama bapak lewat telepon dikarenakan henpon bapak yang rusak kecebur kolam lele. Mau ngomong di area rumah nggak enak, takut ada yang nguping, hehee...

"Mau ngomong apa, Kak?" tanya Jaehwan sembari menambahkan kecap manis pada nasi sotonya.

"Yang waktu itu, masih berlaku kan?"

"Apa ya?"

"Lamaran bapak waktu itu...," ucap Minhyun lirih, malu-malu dia.

"Oh..."

"Saya mau jawab sekarang."

Jaehwan nggak jawab, malah sibuk makan soto sama sate telur puyuh.

"Saya mau jadi istri keempat bapak, tapi..."

Bapak lanjut makan terus sambil pura-pura nggak denger.

"Kita tinggal di rumah sendiri ya... Maksudnya, nggak bareng ama tiga istri bapak yang lain. Gimana?"

"Eum..." Jaehwan bergumam sembari mengunyah nasi dan perkedel di dalam mulutnya.

Minhyun menunggu jawaban lelaki di hadapannya dengan gelisah.

Jaehwan menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu, minum, membersihkan mulut dengan tisu, baru menjawab, "nggak bisa..."

Ingin mendesah kecewa dan menanyakan kenapa, tapi Minhyun sedang sibuk mengunyah dan tidak mau tersedak, apalagi sampai nyembur ke calon suaminya.

Selagi Minhyun menyelesaikan makannya, Jaehwan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "saya nggak mungkin ninggalin istri-istri saya..."

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa menit hingga Minhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan di jalan yang berlalu lalang dan suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apalagi saya kan sudah punya anak," sambung Jaehwan.

Minhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Soal kamar, sebenarnya mudah saja, bisa dibuat, bisa juga pindah rumah," ujar Jaehwan.

Minhyun sudah senang kalau aja dia nggak dengar kata 'sebenarnya' dalam kalimat Jaehwan barusan.

"Tapi?" tagih Minhyun ketika Jaehwan tak kunjung melanjutkan.

"Saya rasa tiga sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan seharusnya satu saja cukup. Apalagi saya sadar selama ini saya belum bisa adil sama istri-istri saya..."

Lah.

Kemarin ngebet mau jadiin Minhyun, sekarang...

* * *

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	20. twenty

.

.

* * *

"Ih bapak pehape!" kesal Minhyun.

"Lebih baik kita temenan aja, Kak..."

Minhyun meletakkan sendok di tangannya dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja. Udah kea sinetron ae.

.

😎😎 

* * *

Sehari setelah itu Minhyun pamit ke Jonghyun terus pulang. Nggak pulang selamanya sih, cuma pulang buat ngurus perceraian ama ambil anaknya, si Woojin.

"Tapi Minhyun pasti balik kan? Bapak ngrasa bersalah banget kalo enggak."

"Iya, pasti, tapi dia ngga lagi tinggal disini," ujar Jonghyun yang lagi nyapu halaman pas Jaehwan datang buat nanyain soal Minhyun. Kan merasa bersalah banget dia kalau sampai Minhyun baper terus nggak mau balik sini lagi. Ya, walaupun Minhyun juga numpang sementara aja. 

* * *

.

. 

"Pak, jalan jalan yuk, sapa tau berangkat berdua baliknya bertiga." Ponyo bergelayut manja di lengan Jaehwan yang sedang santai di sofa depan tv, nonton Momoland - BboomBboom.

"Itu Nancy, kok mirip Lee Seungri yang jual gorengan di sebelah kantor pos ya?"

Ponyo menatap sebal Jaehwan. Diajak ngomong, malah bahas yang laen.

"Bapak ih!"

"Eh, hehehe... Iya dek, mau jalan jalan kemana? Maksudnya pulang bertiga itu ntar pulang bapak bawa calon baru gitu ya?" Jaehwan menampilkan smirk mesum andalannya. 

.

* * *

_Sedikit bocoran,_  
 _Chap depan Howons mo honeymoon buat yang kedua kalinya_  
 _._


	21. twenty one

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hanimunnya Howons nggak jauh dan juga nggak mahal. Mereka cuma jalan jalan ke kota penuh kenangan dimana mereka bertemu dan merajut cinta dulu, sembilan tahun lalu. Rencananya, lalu mereka akan menginap tiga hari tiga malam di rumah orang tua Ponyo, tidur di kamar dimana mereka melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka dulu ?

Berdua aja, Jaehwan yang nyetir, Ponyo duduk di sampingnya sambil nyemilin kerupuk tahu.

"Mau kemana dulu nih?"

Masih jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit waktu mereka sampai disana.

"Ke kampus kita dulu, mau sarapan soto tempe goreng kek waktu itu."

Jaehwan nurut aja ama nyonya nya kali ini. Setelah berapa tahun kebelakang ini cuma bikin sebel dan sedih dengan kekerdusannya yang nggak pernah berkurang tapi terus nambah, nggak ada salahnya kan sekarang bikin istrinya ini bahagia?

* * *

Mereka nggak lama di kampus, cuma sarapan, jalan jalan bentar mengenang masa lalu mereka yang manis, lalu lanjut ke kafe dekat kampus tempat mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu saat itu.

"Nah dulu, kalo nggak kamu nungguin saya nugas, saya saya nungguin adek nugas," kenang bapak.

"Hehee.. masih inget aja pak?"

"Iya dong, sampai kapanpun bakal saya inget masa masa pacaran kita yang indah..."

"Pacarannya indah memang, tapi setelah nikah..."

"Hush!" potong Jaehwan. "Saya janji, akan membuat hari hari Dek Ponyo selalu indah mulai dari saat ini."

Jaehwan meraih kedua telapak tangan Ponyo dan menggenggamnya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang lebih besar namun begitu halus dan lembut.

"Ih, Mas..." Bukan karena ucapan bapak, tapi karena gesekan punggung tangannya dengan telapak tangan Jaehwan yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh nan menyenangkan baginya. Jaehwan sering melakukan itu dulu, ya dulu, waktu pacaran dan awal menikah, tapi nggak lagi akhir-akhir ini.

"Dek... Saya seneng loh dipanggil 'Mas' lagi," ujar Jaehwan dengan senyum mesumnya yang bikin Ponyo klepek-klepek. Gatau kenapa tapi walaupun agak gimana gitu, tapi itu adalah ekspresi favorit Ponyo.

"Mas, nggak jadi malem deh, sekarang aja abis ini kita langsung ke rumah ibu ya?"

Nah, jadi Ponyonya yang nggak sabar kan?

* * *

Sementara Howons hanimun lagi sambil usaha bikin debay, Sungwoon juga pulkam, ngajakin si kecil Jihoon sama Justin. Baru juga berapa bulan disini udah kangen aja Justin ama kakek neneknya.

Lalu Jisung?

Nyai pengen pulkam juga, tapi gimana dong, dia ditinggalin lele sama bapak yang nggak bisa ditinggal.

Nasib Nyai gini banget yah...

"Yang sabar, ya, Nyai..."

"Iya, sabar aku, sabar, sabaaaaar banget. Saking sabarnya sampe pengen pisah dari bapak. Nggak sanggup lagi dah jadi istri ketiga gini amat," Jisung curcol ama Minhyun yang baru balik dan nemenin Nyai ke kolam.

Ya, Minhyun balik lagi, tapi kali ini dia nggak tinggal di rumah Taebugi melainkan menempati rumah kosong di samping rumah Kang Daniel yang juga milik Taemin. Entah apa alasan Minhyun kembali, padahal dia udah dibikin patah hati sama Pak Jaehwan yth. Mungkin ada magnet lain yang bikin dia nggak mau pergi dari sini.

"Yaudah, kalo Nyai gak kuat gapapa, jangan dipaksakan."

"Kita cari laki bareng yuk, Hyun..."

"Saya... Ehm... Saya... Udah ada calon, hehehe..."

"Wew? Calon? Wah... Siapa nih?"

Minhyun hanya senyum malu-malu tai kucing.

* * *

Dokter Sanggyun lagi duduk berdua sama dokter Hyunbin di kafenya Kim Hyunwoo, K+ kafe, yang letaknya nggak jauh dari warung makan Koh Guanlin. Ya sesama dokter boleh lah sekali kali sharing, apalagi mereka konco kenthel dari dulu, kuliahnya juga bareng, cuma Sanggyun jadi dokter umum sementara Hyunbin lanjut ambil spesialis kebidanan dan kandungan.

Lalu, apa yang mereka obrolin sambil makan roti dan minum kopi? Penyakit? Obat? Pasien? Atau apa?

Pacar.

Ya, mereka lagi duduk berdua sebagai teman lama, bukan meeting dokter.

Dua orang dokter di komplek ini masih sama sama jomblo.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka berdua sama sama belum punya pasangan.

Sanggyun masih santai, tapi Hyunbin sudah kebelet pen melepas masa lajang, uda pen ngrasain nayana katanya ?

"Kalau disini terus, mana bisa kita dapat pasangan?"

"Nggak juga ah, hyung, kita pas praktek di rumah sakit kan ketemu banyak orang juga. Pasien kita juga banyak dari luar komplek ama luar kota," Hyunbin tak sependapat dengan Sanggyun.

"Gua, kalo lagi kerja ya fokus kerja, nggak bisa gitu sambil liat liat orang cantik."

"Apalagi gua, dokter kandungan, bor. Yang datang ibu-ibu hamil sama pasutri mo promil."

Sanggyun tertawa.

"Tapi berapa bulan lalu sempat ada yang bikin gua gimana gitu."

"Ya jangan nikung istri orang juga."

"Engga elah, dia nemenin orang sih, bukan dianya."

"Oh ya? Dimana? Siapa? Sudah sampai dimana?" Antusias dia.

"Ya lumayan sih, tapi gua nggak mau pacaran, mau langsung nikah aja."

Idaman memang Hyunbin ini.

"Yodah nikah sono."

"Masalahnya, dia udah punya suami."

"Namanya pelakor itu..."

"Dia lagi ngurus cerainya..."

Sanggyun meletakkan sisa roti bakar yang baru saja digigitnya ke piringnya kembali. "Wah Hyunbin mabok janda euy..."

"Hahaaa... gamasalah perawan atau janda, penting gua cinta..."

"Janda beranak berapa?"

"Satu," jawabnya.

"Mantep tuh!"

"Yoi!"

* * *

Sore-sore jam empat Howons uda kelonan aja, ena, anget sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang terbuka sebagian.

"Semoga jadi ya, dek," bisik Jaehwan pada Ponyo yang berada dalam kedapannya dengan mata tertutup, "kata orang, bikin anak paling baik itu jam tiga sore, maksimal."

"Amin..."

Meski sudah dapat anak dari Sungwoon, Jaehwan masih pengen nambah anak, dari Ponyo sama Nyai. Ponyolah terutama.

Jaehwan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat kening istri pertamanya.

"Mas..."

"Iya, Dek?"

"Mas nggak bakal nambah istri lagi kan?"

Jaehwan terkekeh. "Nggak, nggak, tenang aja. Kemaren bapak khilaf."

"Bener?"

"Justru bapak pengen ngurangin istri."

"Siapa yang mau bapak buang? Ponyo?"

Raut wajah Ponyo udah sedih sedih mo nangis gimana gitu, jadi gemes kan bapak.

"Nggak lah, dek. Tenang aja, mas bakal sama ponyo terus kok sampai kapanpun, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Ciaaaaa...

Ponyo udah keluar sayapnya dan terbang sambil dikelilingi bunga, bentar lagi nyampe ke awan dia.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 _Sejujurnya, lg gk mood banget bikin ff howons_


End file.
